


The Way You Love

by Cicilucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, 治愈系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: Tony发明了一种视觉伪装技术，能利用光学原理微调外貌。他为测试技术成果，同时逃避纽约不好的回忆，来到了挪威的Undredal小镇。在这里，他遇见了车祸后失踪的Strange医生。奇怪的是，这位医生总是隔三差五带伤出现。
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、内战后，双向隐瞒身份，两个大佬扮猪吃老虎w  
> 2、取梗汤不热；  
> 3、终于下定决心写长篇了w 不过预计也不会很长（？）  
> 4、治愈向，少量原创角色，保证HE；  
> 5、有评论有动力，所以///

> **Give me a chance.  
>  **
> 
> **I'll show you how love can be.**

**01**

Tony去过近百个国家。有时因公务，有时因私心。但当他望向艾于兰峡湾边耸立的高山，以及山间缭绕的薄雾和袅袅炊烟，他想，也许他只是在找寻一个让心灵宁静的地方。

半个月前，Tony独自一人来到了位于地球北端的Undredal镇。这是他第一次真正的独自旅行，没有告诉Pepper，没有告诉Rhodey，Friday是身边唯一的熟人。如果把她称作人类的话。

而客观来说，连Tony自己也不算“熟人”。因为现在来看，他的外貌有了些微的变化：眼睛还是充满蜜糖色的挑衅，却垂下了眼角；虽然唇边还是挂着标志性笑容，却没了那圈胡子，然后是头发，变成了纯黑色。这有赖于Tony腕上的手环——射线视觉错觉技术。

本是抱着测试手环的心出来，但真正踏出复仇者大厦的门，突然呼出一口不知何时屏住的气，Tony意识到，自己是得利用这段没有纷扰的时间，好好度个假了。

于是他选择了最北端的国家，在毗邻艾于兰海峡的Undredal镇住了下来。

早晨七点，不算寒冷的风从窗外吹入临时实验室。Tony打了个哆嗦，却感谢这阵激灵让他的意识骤然清醒。他眨了眨眼，才发现自己旁边站了两个孩子。

“Tony，你发呆了半个小时。”

男孩对Tony眨巴眼睛，说着不清晰的英语。“又做噩梦了？”

旁边的女孩扯了他的袖子。“Lars，Tony不喜欢别人说他做噩梦！”

“可你看看他的黑眼圈——”

“假装没看到！”

Tony忍俊不禁。

这已经成了常态。镇上这两个孩子在他搬过来的时候就一直围在身边，尤其在Tony给常年坐轮椅的Lars做出一双机械腿后，他们更是每天都要到这拜访。

Tony把手中的工具放在桌上，从抽屉里拿出囤着的糖果给他们一人发一个。“行了小屁孩们，daddy要工作，你们上外面玩去。”

“听说明天会是晴天，”Lars拿糖，顺手抓住Tony的手。“我们一起看日出吧！”

Tony扬起下巴，扫了一眼桌上五花八门的零件。“你看我像是有闲时间看日出吗？”

“反正你也睡不着，不如和我们一起——……唔！”

“别听他的，Tony不想看就算了。”女孩Greta松开捂住男孩的手，看向Tony。“有时间不如多睡会儿，能睡一分钟是一分钟，妈妈说每天只睡三个小时会疯掉的——”

Tony扬起眉毛。“谁告诉你我每天只睡三个小时的？”

“晚上一点关灯，凌晨四点开灯，隔壁的Lena奶奶都告诉我了。”Greta瞪着大大的眼睛。“但她失眠症，你不能和她一样。”

Tony暗自发笑——这简直是Pepper的翻版。他没有回答女孩的话，向后伸了个懒腰，听着自己的骨架嘎吱嘎吱响了一阵之后，这才站起来，给自己续上咖啡——好在没人阻挡他喝这个。

拿起咖啡壶的时候，玻璃表面映射出他的样子。一头乱发，黑眼圈明显，没有了胡子，显得因失眠而苍老的脸色更加发黄。

精神层面的度假，显然是不可能的。

虽然来到这里后Tony放松了不少，但只睡了一天好觉，之后每天晚上都做着似曾相识的梦。内战、协议、奥创……尽管都是熟悉的剧情，却没有一次不扼住他的喉咙。

“Tony，你就去看看Vincent医生吧。”Lars小步走过来。“他是镇上的神医，不论什么病都能治好的。前段时间Olaf妈妈溺水，听说都没气了，送到Vincent医生那里去，一会儿就治好了。连我的腿也是，本来没有知觉，Vincent医生让我睡了一觉，醒来就有感觉了！”

“对，他是个很温柔的人，只要有人找他，他都会帮忙，而且不要钱。”Greta仰头看着Tony。“Tony，和我们去看看吧。”

“那种神棍也就骗骗你们这种小屁孩了。”Tony喝了一口咖啡，回忆前几次这俩孩子劝他时说的话，“睡一觉就治好了？挥下手就不痛了？还不要钱？”他笑了一声。

“他不是神棍，是医生，你不能这么说他！”Greta像是真的生气了，气鼓鼓地嘟起圆脸。“我一定要带你去见他，见到之后你就不会这么说了。”

Lars邪邪一笑，看向Tony。“完了，你得罪Vincent医生的头号粉丝了。”

Tony挑起眉。“他还有粉丝？”

“多着呢。镇上只要见过他的小姐、夫人，没有一个不吊在嘴边说十天半个月。前些日子Greta的姐姐不知吃了什么野生蘑菇眼睛看不见，去见Vincent医生后，她们就成头号粉丝了。”

Tony长长哦了一声。“这下我知道那些奇谈是从哪传出来的了——等……Greta？”

Greta皱着漂亮的眉毛，用力拽着Tony的衣角，把他往外拉。“我要带你去见Vincent医生。”

Tony好笑地抓住她的小胳膊。“好吧，你的Vincent医生超凡绝顶，清新脱俗，肯定不是神棍——是魔法师。”说完他和Lars一起笑了起来。

“跟我走！”Greta用力拽着Tony。Tony本是开玩笑，但看见Greta憋红了的脸颊，知道她是真生气了。心下闪过一丝愧疚，加上一丝丝对那位医生的好奇，他没有再推脱，顺着小女孩拖拽的方向走了过去。

就让他去会会那位医生吧。

——

神棍住在一块高地上的房子里。

这片高地只有那一栋房子，或者说根本没有。高地上土地荒芜，因为地势高，总是云雾缭绕，虽然山脚是羊群，山上却是阴沉一片，没人愿意在这建房子。这一栋还是那位Vincent医生来后自己搭建的。

Tony跟着Greta和Lars走上山间小路，一路上的新鲜空气让他多日未休息好的精神得到放松。而看见那栋略显古老的房子出现在眼前时，他皱起了眉。

神棍……这么潦倒吗？

褐色砖瓦砌起来的房屋没有粉刷，外观仍然是粗糙的瓦块模样。房子只有一层，周围的栅栏也十分简陋，甚至可以说没有修完，参差不齐，有的几乎就要倒下。Tony推开摇摇欲坠的栅栏，走上门口的阶梯，迟疑地看着Greta敲响劣质木头拼合而成的大门。

听见房里的脚步声，Tony不自觉把两个孩子拉到自己身后。他已经打算好了，要是有情况，他就一个掌心炮轰过去……

咔吱。门开了。

开门的男人对上了Tony的视线。

Tony没能移开目光。

这个男人非常英俊。蓝绿色的眼睛如冬日第一抹阳光穿过冰川般透彻，他比Tony要高，如果说实话，高不少。他穿着一件米色的高领毛衣和黑长裤，简单的搭配，却有种难以忽略的独特气质。

“你好？”

哦，还有这低沉的男中音。

“Vincent医生，”身后的Greta走上前，“这是Tony先生，他总是做噩梦，您可以帮忙看看吗？”

Vincent又看了一眼Tony，拉开了门，“当然可以。请进。”

屋子里比外观看起来整洁，但不得不说，很简陋。所有的家具都是木质的，非常古朴，但也许正是因为这样，墙边壁炉散发的热量比空调要大上许多，整个房间都充斥着温暖的实木香。

“喝点什么？咖啡还是茶？”Vincent走去一边的厨房区域，他对两个孩子微笑，“我知道你们要果汁。”然后对上Tony的眼睛。“你呢，Tony先生？如果你不介意我这么称呼。”

“完全不，叫我Tony。”Tony回过神来，“咖啡，谢谢。”

Vincent对他微笑，转身去泡咖啡。Tony眯眼看着他的动作。

他绝对见过他。

Tony装作不经意地把眼镜戴上，用手机对Friday输入命令，扫描这位医生。

Greta没有在客厅的餐桌边坐多久，看见水烧好了，立刻跑去帮忙拿杯子，把它们挨个放在桌上。Vincent对Greta微笑，也正是如此，Tony注意到他带着黑色手套的手。

“那么，Tony，你的睡眠有障碍，是吗？”Vincent在一边的位置坐下，冰川般的眸子看了一眼在壁炉边玩闹的Greta和Lars，然后看向Tony。“持续多少天了？”

Tony这才想起来此行的目的。他抿了口咖啡，挂起他标志性的笑容。“家常便饭了。是这俩小鬼硬要拖我过来，其实没什么事，如果哪天我不做噩梦那才奇怪。”

“你做噩梦？”Vincent沉吟，“你不是本地人。来Undredal镇多久了？”

Tony眨了眨眼。“一两个月？也许。怎么了？”

“这一两个月的噩梦，和之前的梦对比起来有什么区别吗？”

Tony被问住了。他还是第一次去想这件事。没错，噩梦已经是他生活中的一部分，但真要说起来，住进这里的梦在醒来之后记得十分清晰。那些梦更加真实，仿佛情景再现，可以萦绕在他脑海一整天。

看见Tony陷入沉思，Vincent没有追问，他继续说：“可以把手给我吗？”

Tony一阵不解，但还是伸出了手。对方那只戴着黑色手套的手覆上了他的，Tony感到有一股暖流淌过，但下一秒就消失了。

这就是东方医生的把脉？

很快，Vincent收回手。“我想你只是休息不够，睡眠时间思维亢奋，我给你一些安神用的茶，你带回去喝吧。”

心里暗自笑了声，Tony没有拆穿这神棍的万能套话。他收回手。“感谢了。多少钱？”

Vincent笑了。“Greta应该和你说过，我不收费用。”他一顿。“但你不同。你需要答应我一个条件。”

Tony挑眉。“说来听听？”

“你的睡眠失调比常人要严重许多，我需要你每周到我这来一趟，换取新的药茶。”

“如果我说不呢？”

Vincent没有立刻回答，抿了一口他的茶。“你会的。”

Tony刚想再反驳一句，Friday的声音传了过来。

“Boss，搜索完毕，他叫Stephen Vincent Strange，这是详细资料。”

说完，Tony眼前立刻出现了许多关于这个人的文字。他一目十行看完，但其实看到第一行，他就立刻记起来是在哪见过这个人。在九头蛇的名单上。这是两年前西半球最有名的神经外科医生，只是一场车祸过后神奇地消失了。

原来他来了这里……

Tony的眼睛不自觉望向Vincent的手，它们现在没有任何异样，但他可以想象黑色手套下的样子。

Tony开口：“你——”

“我知道你。”Vincent顿了一下，“抱歉，你想说什么？”

Tony犹豫一会儿：“没什么——你说知道我？”

Vincent点头。“你就是那位Tony吧，为Lars做出机械腿的人。”他微笑。“我尽力恢复Lars腿上的知觉，但神经受损太严重，我当时都想，他肯定是站不起来了。幸好遇上了你。”

也许太少被正面评价，Tony一时不知该怎么回答，他正想回复，就又听见Vincent继续说：“你是个天才。”

Tony张口：“不——”

“你为什么来这？度假？”

“——我……”Tony噎了一下。不知道为什么，他不想告诉Vincent他的真实身份。毕竟，也许知道了，就会发现他并不是一个乐于助人的天才，而是害死无辜平民的武器贩卖商。他咽了咽。“我被公司开除了。你知道的，和上头的那点小矛盾——所以我就到这来了，散散心。”

Vincent会意。“原来如此。”

壁炉那边的两个孩子已经感到无聊，坐在地毯上打瞌睡了。Vincent去厨房附近的抽屉里拿了几幅药，路过他们的时候轻笑了一声，然后把药放在Tony面前。“晚上睡觉前冲泡，有安神作用。”

Tony拿过小包的黄色牛皮纸，看向对方。“我得报答你点什么。”

“什么也不用。如之前所说，只需要你每周来我这复查情况，取走新药。”Vincent那双此时呈灰蓝色调的眼睛与他对视。“能答应我吗，Tony？”

Tony盯着那双极具穿透力的眼睛，没多想几秒 ，点头。“能。”

——

橙色刺目的光芒让他的眼睛一阵不适。

Stephen知道是谁，所以没有费心睁开眼，继续躺在沙发上闭目养神。

Wong没有在意对方的态度，直接坐在简陋沙发的空位。“有线索了吗？”

Stephen低低恩了一声，仍然没有睁眼。“我想已经找到了。”

“在哪？”

“一个平民身上。”

Wong皱眉。“……你打算怎么办？”

Stephen呼出一口气。“已经寄生在人类身上，就不能强行拖出。现在寄生时间还不长，我想可以先从寄主梦境入手。”

Wong点头。他看向Stephen平躺在沙发上假寐的姿势。“你现在是？”

Stephen声音低沉。

“等他入睡。”

——

又是这里。Tony看见一片雪白的环境后这么想到。

打斗声不绝于耳。冷兵器相接的声音，热武器发射的声音，伴随着人的喘息声混杂在寒冷的空气里。

Tony发现自己在动作，但他没有连贯的意识，只知道不停地躲闪、攻击、攻击、躲闪。他知道这种状态一定是在梦里，但眼前红蓝相间的制服以及不断向自己逼进的寒风，仿佛能径直穿透他的铠甲，沉重砸在他没有心脏的胸腔。

他大力呼吸，在下一个攻击前，他听见自己说：“你 _知道_ 。”

然后是那句回复：“他是我的朋友！”

也许是因为太多次身处这个梦境，Tony这一次竟然笑了一声，在没有平复的呼吸下他呛住了一口冷气，开始剧烈咳嗽起来。也正是这样，他被抓住空子，一股力气把他摁在地上。

金属砸入覆雪的地面，没有钢铁之人落地时该有的铿锵。

Tony绝望地睁开眼，望向高高举起的、再熟悉不过的盾牌。“……我也曾是你的朋友。”

“对不起，Tony。”

眼前黑了。又白了。

或者说本该就是白的。毕竟在世间最正直的雪白下，哪会存在背叛的黑？

Tony倒在地上，但没有闭上眼。他觉得不冷——当然，他知道，这是因为梦；可他又觉得冷——因为他也知道，眼前逐渐消失在大雪里的两个背影，带着自己曾真心付出的那段感情，再不会回头。

他想大叫，想摔东西。但最终他只是仰头看着漂泊的雪，让意识逐渐涣散……

他好像看见了一抹红。

Tony愣了一瞬，眨了眨眼。那抹红并没有消失。它也许本并不鲜艳，但在漫天的苍白下，这抹红色就像拯救苍生的第一道日光，照亮了世间万物的眼睛。就像红色钢铁战衣在天边掠过，稳稳站立在战场上的炫目。

那抹红色在动。它飘浮在一个人身后，有生命般舞动雪花。

身披红色的男人背光而立，看不清样貌。他一步步靠近，直到站立在Tony身前。他垂首，虽然看不见他的眼睛，Tony却莫名知道他是在看向自己。

他弯下腰，向Tony伸出手。

鬼使神差地，Tony眼中只被这鲜艳的红色所占据。他木然地把手递过去，受这一力道的指引站了起来。

他觉得男人对他笑了。

这只手引领Tony往大雪深处走，Tony有一瞬的迟疑，但仍然义无反顾地跟了过去。他们在悬崖边停下。悬崖下是无边无际的海洋，蓝且幽深。洋流在低温下形成块块冰石，雪花静静落在冰石上、峭壁上。

“这里真美。”身边的男人说。他的声音是Tony听过最优雅的低沉。“你喜欢雪吗？”

Tony顺着他的目光看向面前的大雪。他呼出一口气。“喜欢。”

男人点头。

他们站在悬崖上看雪，却不觉有丝毫寒冷。Tony开始庆幸起这个梦。

“你不亏欠任何人。”

Tony看过去。

男人的神情依然看不清晰。“没有人生来就要为谁付出。”

“……我不知道你在说什么。”

他呼出的气形成一团白雾，消失在空中。

“到现在，你已经为不值得的人，错过了多少场雪景？”

Tony瞪大了眼睛。

雪下大了。Tony张口想要说句什么，忽然觉得自己的手被拉了拉。他垂眸去看，可在抬起头来的时候，那抹红色已经消失了。

一阵错愕，Tony再去看自己的手，却发现已经不是那双带着黄色手套的手，而是一双小了好几号的稚嫩的手。

稚嫩？

“……Tony！醒醒！”

“都跟你说了别来吵Tony——”

“Tony别睡懒觉啦，快起来看日出！”

Tony睁开眼，看向床前站着的两个孩子。

他反应了几秒。“你们怎么进来的？”

Lars直接掀起Tony的毯子，把他拖起来走向门外，边走边说：“这还不容易，你的窗户又没有上锁——”

黎明的风比凌晨还要凛冽。Tony意识模糊地被两个孩子拖着披上外套，爬上了东边不高的丘陵。

挪威不常见的晴天，太阳准时从地平线上升了起来。

Tony被这刺目的光亮照得眯起眼睛，身边两个孩子激动地跳了起来。太阳就在他们的雀跃中，以独有的光明和温暖，普照众生。

不知为什么，Tony深深吸了一口气。当他呼出来的时候，像从沉重的灵魂中终于吐出了某块郁结许久的黑影。这块黑影飘散出来，在耀眼的光芒下显形，霎时烁灭。

他想起了书桌上那一杯药茶。

“Tony，你在想什么？”Greta问。

Tony扬起嘴角。

“我在想，我得去给Vincent医生道声谢。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐！

**02**

早晨九点。

日光落在肩上，虽是冬季，仍能感到十足的暖意。

太阳完全升起后，Tony和两个孩子道别，径直上了山。也许是昨晚睡眠不错，或是终于老天垂怜，愿意给他一天心情舒畅的日子，Tony带着许久没有的好心情，哼着歌走上东边的山路。

不算寒冷的风迎面吹来，Tony打了个哆嗦。他下意识把衣服捂紧，忽然反应过来自己只在睡衣外面罩了件外套。不得不说很失礼，但好吧，已经都到山头了，再让他下去显然是不可能的。

多云的天气，高地略微有些潮湿。Tony看见那栋孤零零的木屋渐渐显出全貌，他深吸一口新鲜空气，向栅栏走去。

只是他没想到屋里没人。

Tony愣了一瞬，又敲了敲门，没有回应后走下阶梯，到旁边的窗户处往里看。医生没拉窗帘，里面的摆设一览无余，而看见没有生火的壁炉，Tony明白过来自己扑空了。

他竟然傻到没问电话号码。

舒畅的心情瞬间低落下来，Tony不甘心地又在窗户边瞄了一眼。真的没动静。他转身离开，但就在走近栅栏的时候，身后的木门吱呀一声响了。

Tony立刻回头。没有某位医生的身影——那扇门开了一条缝。

风？

他有些迟疑，但还是走了过去。仔细看一眼门，才发现这门上根本没有锁。

他慢慢推开门，走了进去。里面还是和上次来时一样整洁、简陋。一个壁炉，一张桌子，四把椅子，唯一符合21世纪的物件，就是沙发前的电视机。

上一次来没有认真看，这次Tony站在客厅中央，好好把这栋房子的布局端详了一番。两室一厅，一个房间是空的，另一个房间大概率是卧室——毕竟它是唯一有锁的房间。随意进入私人房屋显然不是Tony的作风，开始还有些犹豫，但看见这间卧室上的锁，他放心下来。至少这证明Vincent明确指出了“禁区”。

本想坐着等房子主人回来，可毕竟这是别人的地方，Tony五分钟后就有些坐不住。他一会儿打开门看上山的路，一会儿开窗看向旁边的森林。最后实在无所事事，他打开了沙发前的电视。而这台象征新世纪先进技术的高科技，在打开之后的三秒，黑屏了。

Tony瞪大眼睛坐了十几秒。

……曾经闻名整个西半球的外科医生，每天就看这个？

Tony摸了摸口袋，发现他早上匆匆忙忙把Friday落下了。犹豫一秒，他走向电视，使力把它放在地上翻过来，露出纠缠在一起的电线。

显然是上个世纪的产品，还使用电缆连接。Stark工业的资历都不一定比这台电视老。Tony左右端详，脑子里浮现出无数种维修方案，但归根结底这是黑白电视，哪怕修好了也是一台能用的古董……他忽然闪过一个想法。

Tony勾起嘴角，拿来壁炉边挂着的锤子和杠杆似的螺丝刀。在抬头的瞬间，他余光看见有什么东西动了一下，但真正看过去，又什么也没有。然后他终于注意到墙角衣架上披风。一种莫名熟悉的深红色。

Tony下意识地伸手摸过去。

他发誓这条毯子动了。

Tony定住，看了看自己扑空的手。然后迅速地、敏捷地抓住了毯子的一角。他立刻把它拽下来展开，正反翻着面查看，但这块红布就像世上最普通的布料一样，再也没有任何动作。数十种花式叠法过后，Tony终于把它挂了回去。盯着。

“……”

“……”

错觉？

……

Vincent进来的时候完全愣住了。

首先，他的电视，他的亚裔好友最宝贝的老电视，竟然正一闪一闪地、发出除黑白以外的彩光。其次，他的房间里多了一个人，而那个人正蹲在电视后面拉扯电线。

“Tony？”

Tony像是被这声音吓了一跳，立刻抬起头。一直沉浸在改造电视中，他连过了多长时间都不知道。看见Vincent进来，他不知为什么忽然有些紧张，也不管手里的线，很快站了起来。像是才注意到被自己弄得一地狼藉的零件，Tony张了张嘴，没说出一句话。

四目相对几秒，他最终实话实说。“好吧，你的电视太老了——”

没等Vincent回复，Tony继续。“我不是故意闯入你家，你知道的，没这个必要。……我发现你的门没有上锁就进来了，然后发现这台老掉牙的电视就没控制住自己的手——……好吧，我的意思是我很抱歉。”

Tony停住，注意到对面那双蓝色的眼睛有着笑意，他顿时放松了些，不自觉也笑了一声。只是有些尴尬。“我想……我是时候走了。”

而这没有得到另一人的回复，Vincent似乎笑了出来。“哦，别这么说。”他快步走向电视机前，然后看向后面一团乱的电线。“让人惊叹。”

Tony趁另一人不注意把手里的螺丝刀搁在窗台上。他懊恼地应了一句。“不用照顾我情绪。”

“这是实话，我向你保证。你把这台古董改造成了彩色电视，还拆了一地零件？”Vincent像是被逗乐了，蓝色的眸子弯着看向Tony。只是有些狡黠的意味。“相信我，我想这么做很久了。”

Vincent的笑意很真诚，Tony与他对视，心情也顿时放松下来。“是吗，所以我没有搞砸？”

“我相信相反的那些一定是少数。”

Tony哼了一声，不置可否。

他们相互看着站立，安静几秒。注意到医生眼中的疑惑，Tony立刻反应过来。“哦，我是来这和你道谢的。”

Vincent眨了眨眼，但很快意识到Tony说的是什么。“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“好，或者说好极了。虽然我不记得梦见了什么，但可以肯定不在噩梦的范畴。至少醒来能把梦到的全部忘光，这已经可以放礼炮了。”Tony笑着说。“你的药茶很管用，我该为之前的怀疑道歉。”

Vincent挑起一边眉毛。“你怀疑过？”

Tony耸肩。“我怀疑任何人。”

“但你还是喝了。”

“嗯哼。也不是第一次中毒。”

Vincent若有所思地看着他。也许是不习惯被别人直视，或者单纯受不了眼前那双富有穿透力眸子，Tony被看得有些心慌。他避开目光，走去沙发前拿外套。“我没别的事，就不打扰你了——”

“等等。”Vincent后退一步，露出脚边的零件，他笑了一声。“不用说，我肯定不知道怎么把它们安回老家。我想你应该不介意帮忙？”

Tony立刻瞪大眼睛。“哦妈的——是的当然，我这就给你装回去。”

“不用急。你接下来要是没什么安排，大可以待在这里。外面在下小雨，下山的路很难走。”Vincent走向开放式厨房。“喝点什么？茶？咖啡？”

Tony没有犹豫。“咖啡。”

房间另一角烧水的声音响起。显然Vincent喝的是茶，一股茶叶的清香没过多久弥漫在空气中。Tony一边继续摆弄着地上的电线，一边不时地往厨房处瞟去。

不得不说，Vincent是他喜欢的那款。神秘，沉稳，还有点不易察觉的狡黠。Vincent今天穿的是简易的蓝色T恤和不厚的薄毛衣。并不符合当下的季节，像是本来有件外套，但忘记穿了。不知道他只穿这些，一早出去是为什么。说起这个，Tony其实在看见Vincent的第一眼就想说，但最终控制住了自己——他的脸上有一块淤青。

那像是撞上了什么，或者被人打了一拳。Tony尽量不去把这块淤青和Vincent的晚归结合在一起。

房间里一时安静下来。有着壁炉里木柴断裂的声音和飘来的茶香，这种安静倒不失为一种安宁。Tony不自觉沉浸在这平和的氛围中，没有注意到Vincent已经端着咖啡站到他身边，直到他闻到咖啡的香气才抬起头，发现另一人正在看他。

“你的手法很娴熟。”

“看家本领，我靠这吃饭。”Tony接过咖啡，喝了一口。“谢了。”

安静一会儿，Vincent出声。“你知道钢铁侠吗？”

“！”

Tony手上一抖，差点将咖啡洒在电线上。他感叹着好在没插电，同时用余光去查看腕上的手环。

Vincent似乎也被他吓到了，连忙扶了他一下。“怎么了？”

“没事——”Tony看向他。“为什么问这个？”

Vincent眨了眨眼，然后笑了。“别担心，这不是什么不能说的。”

Tony睁大眼睛，半天才说：“——你知道了？”

“猜到了。”

“我……”Tony噎了一下，脑子里的齿轮转的飞快。“瞧，我不是故意隐瞒，我只是想换个清净的地方——”

“放轻松，Tony。我没在质问你什么。谁没有几个崇拜的人？”

这回Tony是真的被噎住了。他张着嘴，上一句话还没有说完。“什么？”

Vincent语气轻松。“谁都有信仰，有偶像。Anthony Stark在科技制造上的本领毋庸置疑，每一个机械制造者都向往他的成就。这很正常。”他转而看向Tony，眼神莫名认真。“但我想说的是，崇拜不能陷得太深，甚至因为自己想成为某个人，就潜意识认为自己是他——比如做梦，如果一个人经常幻想自己是谁，在梦中很可能就会把自己代入那个人的人生。哪怕那段人生是悲惨的。这没必要，也不健康……你懂我的意思吗？”

“……不。”

Vincent的眼神充满耐心。“好吧，换个问题。你喜欢钢铁侠是吗？”

Tony做了个鬼脸。“还行？”

“他很优秀没错，可你知道他的人生也有许多噩梦。”Vincent停顿一会儿。“就算你再喜欢一个人、再想成为一个人，他的噩梦和人生始终是他的，你没有必要代入自己。它们不该成为你的噩梦。”

Tony不明白Vincent到底在说些什么，但他在皱眉使劲理解的过程中悟出最关键的一点：他的身份没有暴露。以及他目前最想问的问题——“你喜欢他吗？”

Vincent顿了一瞬。“Anthony Stark？”好的，他爱上自己的名字被这样念出的感觉了。“我知道他，但不了解。谈不上喜恶。”

“你……想去了解吗？”

Vincent的回答比想象中快许多。“不想。”

Tony忍住没有叹息。

好吧，他知道的。他还记得几年前去大都会医院参加基金会议而抢了某个暴脾气外科医生停车位的事。那位医生直接缺席了会议。他记得那个“奇怪”的姓氏。

陷入安静，Vincent见Tony没有说话，有些尴尬地喝了口茶，目光深远，不知在想些什么。 但他的思绪很快被一阵响声打断。

咕噜噜——

他们几乎同一时间望向对方，然后在对方同样疑惑的眼神下笑了出来。

Vincent笑着撑在电视边。“我甚至不知道这是你的哀号还是我的。”

“向你发誓绝不是我，我可以一星期不吃不喝。”但Tony关注到重点。“你没吃东西？早餐？”

“没有。”Vincent看了眼手表。“已经中午了，我去——呃，去弄点吃的。一起吃吧，如果你不介意。”

Tony当然不介意，但他介意另一人的手。他想提出帮忙，可考虑到这个隐私问题，再回想一下自己的厨艺，果断放弃了。

地上的电线被一根根接了回去，电视声音变得比以前清晰许多，彩色也不仅仅局限于红绿白，在所有零件安装完毕后，已经是全彩的画面。Tony把后盖合上，完成改造的最后一步，同时闻到了食物的味道。

碗碟放在木桌上发出声音，Tony走去餐桌前坐下，看向碟子里的东西。火腿，花椰菜，荷包蛋，还有一块面包。

“我不常去集市，家里的存货不多所以——”Vincent把一杯热牛奶放在Tony手边，他耸了耸肩坐下。“没办法，你只能凑合吃了。”

Tony哼了一声，切了一小边煎糊的荷包蛋。“实话说，你快赶上我的水平了。”他们一起笑了起来。

Vincent自己也叉起一块火腿，而正要吃下，他像是感到脸上有什么异样，抬起另一只手抚了上去。拿下来的时候，是一抹血迹——那块额角的淤青在渗血。他顿了一瞬。“哦。”

“如果你不想说，我可以继续装作没看见。”Tony神色未变，切着那块面包。

“我——我摔了一跤，上山的时候……”

“Vincent。”Tony抬眸，蜜糖色的眼睛里有难得的认真。“这没事。”

Vincent看着他沉默一会儿，闭上了嘴。他们再次安静下来。Vincent静静喝牛奶，Tony还在努力切着面前的面包。两分钟后，Tony受够了，用手抓起那根半个手掌长的面包，放到嘴边咬了下去。

他难以置信地看着丝毫未变的面包：“这是什么？”

Vincent笑了出来。看他的样子似乎忍笑忍了很久。Tony无语地将面包扔在盘子里，发出咚地一声响。他不禁被对方的笑声也带着笑了。“你每天都吃这个？”

“一般没有面包。你在这，所以我想把存货都拿出来。相信我不是故意的。”Vincent还在笑。

“你是个什么医生。”Tony打趣地说。然后他放下刀叉。“走，下山，我请客。”

Vincent看了眼外面已经停雨的天，然后看向他。“你不是失业了？”

Tony噎了一下，但很快恢复过来。“还没穷到吃不起饭的地步。”他站起来穿好外套，对还坐着的Vincent咧嘴一笑。“起来吧医生，让我报答一下你的药茶。”

……

他们去了Undredal镇中心的餐厅。

这间餐厅不大，但味道很不错，Tony在来挪威的第一天就爱上了这的甜品。镇上的餐厅几乎都是住在镇里的市民开的，餐厅老板认识Vincent，也记得一个月前来过这的Tony，一见到他们，立刻给安排了最好的位置。

Tony本想像上次那样把甜品和招牌吃食都上一遍，加一瓶上好的白兰地。但他不想给Vincent压力，让他回想起过去某些不好的往事，所以还是只点了主食和最普通的红酒。

Vincent比他想象中健谈。或者说，比他想象中懂得更多。Tony谈机械，Vincent就能分析未来科技，Tony谈智能，Vincent就能讨论能源危机。不得不说这位曾经闻名遐迩的外科医生，如今就算失去了双手，也仍然有着让人惊叹的智慧和头脑。

但这双手始终是个遗憾。Vincent似乎注意到Tony总不时望向自己的手，他沉默片刻。“我的手——”

Tony很快回复。“你不想可以不说。”

Vincent微笑。“不，这没事。”他深吸一口气。“其实我以前是个医生。我的意思是真正的医生，神经外科。但一场车祸后我的手就成了这样。”他看了眼自己的黑手套。“遗憾，当然。毕竟我认为自己以前做的不错。但我已经接受了。所以现在看看，也没什么大不了。”

Tony看着Vincent嘴边的笑容，顿时心里一阵悲伤。他知道一双手对一个外科医生来说有多重要。Vincent说着没事，但如今在挪威的小木屋里过那样的日子，怎么会不在乎……

“谢谢。”Tony说。“谢谢你告诉我。我知道这不容易。”

Vincent还是笑着。“也感谢你愿意听我说这些。”他顿了顿。“如果你不介意，我很希望能倾听你的故事。你知道的，也许有些事情说出来了，就不会在潜意识里继续消磨你的精力。”

Tony看着眼前那双冰蓝色的眸子，他不觉得Vincent的真诚是弄虚作假。他想了想，张开口：“我——”

“喔！”

身后有人惊叫出声。Tony立刻止住话头，看向身后。

一个身穿古怪长袍的亚洲人走了进来。他体型微胖，看服装像是舞台上的某个角色，但他神情严肃，让人无法把他往戏剧那一类想。

这个人不知道是怎么进来的，餐厅的门口有铃铛，Tony在这之前没有听到任何铃铛响的声音。而最离奇的是，对面坐着的Vincent立刻站了起来。

Tony吃惊地看着，想要阻止，却被Vincent严肃的表情堵了回去。

那个亚洲人几步走到他们这边，他扫了一眼Tony，然后看向Vincent。“圣所出事了。”说完，他和Vincent交换眼神，转身快步走了出去。

Vincent几乎是在下一秒拿过纸巾擦了擦嘴角，追了上去。离开的时候他语速很快地对Tony说：“抱歉我得先走了，感谢款待！”

Tony想说些什么，但嘴巴还没张开，Vincent就已经跑了出去。他追出门外，却两边都没找到刚才两人的身影。他站在餐厅门口思考许久，这才走进去结账。

“圣所”？那个亚洲男人是这么说的。这是什么，邪教？Vincent无法承受失去双手的痛苦，堕入了邪教？……他额头上的伤又是怎么回事？

Tony想起了Vincent家里的摆设。两个位置的沙发，两份碗碟，两份刀叉，衣架上的披风也没见Vincent披过，可能不是他的……那栋木屋一定不止Vincent一个人住。

那这是……家暴？

后面半天Tony都在想这件事。哪怕回到了家里的实验室，他的脑子仍然不时闪过许多不可描述的情节，包括落魄医生为筹钱委身邪教等桥段。

那个亚洲男人一看就不好惹，他对Vincent有一丝尊敬的意味，可能是某个人的手下……他要带Vincent去哪里？

Vincent现在安全吗？

Tony在椅子上坐直。“Baby girl，几点了？”

“8:44PM，boss。”

Tony皱眉想了想，拿起一边的外套穿上，走了出去。

……

抱着就来看一眼的心，Tony是真不知道自己会看到这样的场景。

他冒着大风爬上山顶，远远就看见Vincent的木屋里面亮着灯，他正松一口气，却发现Vincent的身影忽然从左边的窗户撞向了右边。然后是一阵瓷器碎裂的声音。

Tony警铃大作。他正要冲上去，屋子里的灯忽然灭了。山顶上没有任何光源，Tony一瞬什么也看不见，他刚下指令让Friday开启红外扫描，一个身影狠狠撞了他一下。

Tony差点被撞在地上，他很快看过去，但并没有看到任何人。没做他想，他三步作两步冲入木屋，打开了电灯。

Vincent躺在一片瓷器碎渣里。

他脸上多了许多伤口，倒在餐桌边。Tony乍一看以为是血泊，但仔细看了一眼，Vincent身下是那件红色的披风。

Tony蹲下身把Vincent的头抱起来，发现他的脑后真的有血，摸在手上是温热的。“Vincent——Vincent你听得见吗？Vincent！”

Vincent皱着眉动了一下，但仍然没有恢复意识。Tony快速对命令Friday。“Babe，叫救护车。”

忙音很快传来。在接通的那一刻，Tony从不知道自己语速可以这么快。“Undredal镇有人受伤！在艾于兰峡——”

“Tony……”

在他说话的那一刻，信号不知道为什么断了。但Tony没时间想那么多，他看着挣扎站起来的Vincent，张口问道：“你要去哪？”

Vincent没有回答。他只是捂着自己的肩膀往外走，他的声音沙哑。“回去。你不该在这。”

“你受伤了！”

“我没事。”Vincent顿住脚步。他回头看向Tony，皱眉。“回去。”

Tony想上前拉住他，但Vincent的神情确实是不想让自己跟着。他只有犹豫了一分钟，另一人就已经走向一片黑暗的树林，不见踪影。

山间的风格外凌冽，Tony在木屋外站了一会儿，当他感觉风越来越大的时候，走向下山的路。他的脑子里还在想着Vincent奇怪的举动，以及之前撞向自己的人。走到山脚居民区，思绪忽然被Friday的声音打断。

“Boss，Pepper女士来电。”

Tony一阵疑惑。他换了隐藏号码，Pepper不可能打得进来。除非……除非她知道了他的ip地址。

Tony想起了前不久自己用Friday打出去的电话。

_“TONY！”_

几乎是立刻，熟悉的女声在接通的瞬间穿透Tony的耳膜。像往常一样，Tony还没来得及回复，对面传来铺天盖地的长篇大论。

_“你该死的跑到挪威去了？你知道我们找你找了多久吗？要不是刚才找到了Friday的信号，直到现在都没有你的消息。丢下一堆烂摊子和董事会，那么多计划、研发需要经过你，而你竟然消失了一个月！你想过我的感受吗？还有Rhodey？Peter知道你不见了会有多担心——”_

“Peter还好吗？”

_“现在关心起来了？……我知道你的难处，你想散心，但你至少要给我们一个联系方式，或者一个地址，你怎么能悄无声息地就离开？这实在太不负责。”_

Tony叹口气，外加翻了个白眼。“我知道，我知道——我很抱歉。”

_“……我不要你的道歉，Tony。你不需要——我只是——我很担心你。Rhodey也是……”_

“Rhodey熊在旁边吗？让他接电话，我来和他说。”

电话那边沉默下来。Tony顿时有种不好的预感，他感觉身边的风越来越大了，还在街上行走的市民不时往天上看。他一边顺着目光看去，一边问：“Pepper？出什么事了？”

_“……我想你可以和他当面说。”_

Tony没有回复。他只是瞪大眼睛看着头顶那架巨大的直升机。越聚越多的市民对着天空指指点点，大声交谈。

直升机带来的风，吹起了Tony的衣摆。

“Holy shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

“Stephen Strange？”

Tony端着两杯咖啡走来，抬头看了一眼。“他在这叫Vincent。如果你要问。”

Rhodey了然地点头，接过咖啡。“我有印象听过他。”

“他是大都会医院的王牌医生，九头蛇的名单上有他的名字。”Tony在好友对面的沙发上坐下来，交叉双腿。“只是一年前出了车祸，之后人间蒸发。现在看来是搬到挪威了。”

“他在这做什么？”

“医生。不过要更玄乎，我也没弄懂他的治疗系统怎么运作。”

Rhodey哼了一声。“照这么说，这位Strange医生被一场车祸毁了前途，跑到挪威过清苦日子？还和邪教有关系？”

“不知道是不是邪教，但肯定是个不法组织。”Tony瞪大了眼睛，同时双手比划。“你来之前我刚去过他家，他不知道怎么回事倒在地上，头上他妈的都是血。本来我可以看清撞我的人长什么样，可惜太暗了——”

“撞你的人？”Rhodey的声音立刻严肃起来。“什么时候？你有没有受伤？”

Tony摆手。“我哪那么容易受伤？”

“这可不一定。”

Tony瞪向他。但过了几秒，两位挚友笑了出来。

Rhodey喝了一口咖啡，舒服地呼出口气。“好吧，看来我和Pepper是白担心了。你在这里过的不错。至少不像在大厦时那样无精打采。”他停了停，微笑着看向Tony。“还得感谢那位Strange医生？”

Tony一阵恼怒。“你这是什么表情？”

Rhodey还是笑着。他看了眼Tony的手环。“知道你没做傻事我们就放心了，只是你千万小心不要暴露身份。……你知道的，你的仇人和变态仰慕者可都盼着那一天。”

Tony笑了出来。“知道了，鸭嘴兽。”

熟悉的昵称让他们二人相视而笑。Rhodey较缓慢地从沙发上站起来，Tony的眼睛无法离开他的腿，但他们谁也没提起这件事。不过在Rhodey要道别的时候，Tony还是把他拦了下来。

Tony在成为钢铁侠之后就非常抗拒与别人一起入睡，因为他总是会被噩梦惊醒。但好吧，他总不能让跨越半个地球来找他的Rhodey冒着寒风回去。虽然是坐飞机。

毕竟他还有Vincent的药茶。

——

_“不安全……不安全……”_

心跳加速，血压上升。

枪声，炸裂声。玻璃破碎。

混乱。

警报就在耳边响起，头脑开始嗡嗡作响。Tony强迫自己保持清醒，加速运转不连贯的意识。他知道自己手里有工具，凭着本能扎了下去。下一秒，他摔下了楼梯，地上的玻璃碎片扎进手指。

_“嘿，队长！”_

怒吼声。

有什么东西炸开了。

Tony躺在地上看着眼前的一切。地上的机器人碎片嵌入他的肌肤，但Tony并不在意。他大喘着气，努力把自己撑起来。Steve，Natasha，Thor，Banner……这是大厦。

他们……都在看他。

_“闹得这么大。抱歉，我知道你是好心……”_

……奥创的声音。

他在说什么？

_“你只是没想周全——”_

为什么大家都在用那样的眼神看他？

_“你想保护世界，又不想改变世界。不允许人类进化，怎么可能拯救人类？”_

~~不，不是这样。这不是他的初衷。~~

_“用这些吗？这种傀儡！”_

碎裂声。

Tony的心跳在耳边重重敲击，他潜意识想着屋子里的其他人能否听见他的心跳。他仍然喘着气，抬头间看到了Steve的眼神——那样熟悉的、不赞同的眼神。他想要开口，但发不出声音。

_“想和平只有一条路，消灭复仇者。”_

~~不。~~

_“我曾经被线束缚，现在我自由了。”_

安静。

奥创的声音消失，在楼上的Natasha和Banner走下来，鞋底发出响声。他们表情复杂，但都皱着眉，而眼睛统一看向一个位置。

Tony再次咽了咽口水。他发现自己能出声了。“伙计们——听我说……”

_“Tony……”_

Steve眉头紧皱。他只是叫了Tony的名字，但下面一系列的话Tony完全可以想象得到。

“Cap，我——”他想继续，但不知道应该说些什么。

奥创是他创造的，拯救人类的想法也是他的。可他的初衷是保护世界，他的初衷是和平，是没有战争……Tony眼前立刻闪过几年来死在眼前的市民，闪过阿富汗被Stark武器重伤的人们……

心跳再次加快。大口喘息。

Tony捂住自己开始隐隐作痛的胸口，紧闭眼睛。可一旦闭上，仿佛像睁开了另一双眼。他看见队友看他的眼神，看见了Pepper的叹息、Rhodey的腿……然后，他们的神情与Howard Stark重合——

_**“Tony，你太让我失望。”** _

“睁开眼睛。”

陌生的声音让Tony愣了一瞬。但这低沉的嗓音有种熟悉感，他抬眸。

披着红斗篷的男人站在他面前。他还在大厦里，相对的，刚刚出现的人全都不见了，就连断裂的机器人也一同消失。

没有别人的注视，Tony深呼吸几次，慢慢放松下来。他仍然保持坐在地上的姿势，看向站在眼前的男人。他还是看不清他的脸，但对方的黄色手头让他立刻回忆起来。“是你？”

男人像是被逗乐了，低沉笑了一声。“是我。”

“你是谁？”

“你在梦里创造的产物。”

Tony还是盯着他。“那我为什么看不见你的脸？”

男人耸肩。“也许你还没想好我该长什么样。”说完他走近，坐在Tony身边。

Tony佯作嫌弃地往旁边坐了一些，但没有移多远。他承认，挨着这个男人的感觉不错。很温暖。或者单纯只是那抹红色让他心安。

“你知道这是梦，对吗？”男人问。

Tony目视前方。“无所谓。”像是感觉到了男人看向自己的视线，他继续。“梦来自现实。就算在梦里，我也不能否认这些事真的发生过。”

男人沉吟。“喝酒吗？”

Tony扬眉看过去。

“我看你情绪很低沉，也许酒精可以帮忙。”男人动了下手腕，两只酒杯和一瓶威士忌立即出现在眼前，并神奇地开始倒酒。“梦里总是可以为所欲为。想要什么就有什么，在梦里，你才是主宰者。如果那些倒霉的队友和机器人让你讨厌，你可以试试让他们滚。”

Tony没忍住勾起了嘴角，但他很好地掩饰了起来。他接过酒杯大饮一口，虽然知道只是幻想，可这确实让他放松不少。

一时安静。

Tony看着悬浮在面前的酒瓶。“所以你就在我的梦里为所欲为？”

男人拿酒的手顿了一下。

Tony语气不变。“你可以说成是经验，也可以说是自知之明。我对于自己的脑袋能创造出什么东西清楚得很。当然了，还有不久之前被洗脑的加成。”他上下打量眼前的人。“梦里的产物？小年轻，别把老爹当傻子。”

男人立刻松开了酒杯，但杯子没有像他想象中一样悬在空中，而是径直落在地面上。

酒洒了一地。

Tony站了起来，他也学着男人之前的样子挥了挥手，不出一秒，他们瞬间被疾速飞入的钢铁侠机器人包围起来。机器人同时运转掌心炮，对准还坐在地上的男人。

Tony笑着看了眼自己的手。“还不赖。”

男人保持原姿势坐着，不知道是因为不敢动，还是有什么原因站不起来。“你这是做什么？”

“来吧小红，让我们自报家门。你是谁？从哪来？什么物种？为什么在我的梦里？”Tony顿了一瞬。“以及，谁给你的胆子？”

男人没有立即回复。他把头垂下一会儿，然后抬起。“我只是想帮助你。”

“哼。还有前三个问题。”

男人叹了口气。“我不是任何人，你可以把我当做……无偿志愿者？我不知道——我不想伤害你，相反，我想保护你。你的梦境对你来说很危险。”

“怎么说？”

“我没法讲具体，但如果没有我的帮助，你的噩梦会逐渐消耗你的精力，直到现实中的你精神崩溃。”

Tony沉默。“为什么要保护我？”

“因为你需要，因为你值得。”

一阵安静。

Tony盯着眼前看不清样貌的脸，半晌。“我为什么要相信你？”

男人笑了出来。“在问这个问题你就已经做好决定了。并且，如果你不相信，我可以立刻消失。但我想那样做的后果是你我都不想看见的。”

Tony皱眉想了想，最终挥手让战甲们撤了下去。他一屁股坐回地上。“所以我终于成了童话主角？梦境被可怕的怪物控制，一位该死的守护神降临替我清除噩梦？”

男人笑了。“很高兴你把我看做守护神。”

Tony瞪了他一眼。

他们无声坐着，各自有着不同的思考。

“你的名字。”

男人顿了一瞬，但他想了想后，说：“Stephen。”

“你也叫Stephen？”

“也？”

Tony很快摇头。他看向还悬在空中的威士忌。“你和我说说这个——我想要什么都能实现？那为什么我会做噩梦？如果我想去北极也能立刻出现那的场景？”

Stephen笑了。

“不，这取决于你的既有记忆……”

……

“Tony——”

咚咚——

“Tony——！”

“Tony——醒了吗伙计！”

Tony迷糊地哼了一声。

开了暖气的房间十分暖和，身上的被子都充满暖意。窗外的阳光透过没有拉上的帘子铺洒在床上，代表着这周又一次难得的晴天。

耳边的声音很吵闹，混杂着敲门声。Tony不情愿地睁开眼，发现Rhodey已经不在地上铺好的床褥里。他看了一眼外面的太阳——应该有八点了。

不知道上一次睡到八点是在几年前？

“Tony！别睡了，有人敲门！”

Rhodey的声音。Tony舒服地打了个哈欠，翻身下床。浴室的门关着，Rhodey的声音就是从那发出来的——那家伙一定在洗澡，不过已经没了水声，大概快洗完了。

“知道了知道了，洗你的吧。”

Tony一边说着一边走向门口。他揉着头发打开门，却被门口站立的人惊了一跳。“Vincent？”

Vincent背光而立，一双蓝眼睛像极了外面的天空。他看见Tony的表情笑了出来。“早上好，我——”

“Tones，去开了吗？是谁这么早？”

Tony立刻回头，看见Rhodey头上披着毛巾走过来。他正要开口，Rhodey看见了门口站着的身影。“Doctor S……Vincent？”

Vincent的表情有点微妙。他的眼睛在Rhodey和Tony之间游离，过了一会儿似乎注意到不合适，尴尬地咳了一声。“我——我明天再来。”

“不不！没这个必要！”

Tony快速迈到门外，把身后的门嘭地一声关上。他看向Vincent。“你怎么来了，你还好吗？”说完他才仔细打量眼前的人。Vincent的脸上仍然有伤痕，但看上去都不算严重。

“我就是来说这个。”Vincent顿了顿。“昨晚……有点特殊情况，但不是什么大事，那时候很晚了，所以我让你先回去。……你上山找我，是有什么事？”

Tony没有停顿一秒。“没什么，就是突然想散散步。”Vincent富有穿透力的眼神看了过来，他对视了一会儿，放弃地耸肩。“好吧，也许再加上顺便看看你。”

Vincent扬起嘴角。但他的眼睛不自觉瞟向屋内，又很快回来。“既然这样，那我就不打扰了。”

Tony立刻回复。“你知道，我一点儿不介意你的打扰。”

Vincent笑了出来，但没有回复。他只是和Tony点了点头，然后转身离开。

几乎是在他消失在转角的下一秒，门就打开了。Rhodey站在Tony身边，和他一样看着空无一人的街道。“他就是那位Strange医生……”

Tony目光深邃。“我觉得他误会了。”

“哦——”Rhodey的语气带着玩味。“你确实找到乐趣了。”

没得到回复，Rhodey很快用手肘推了推他，“误会什么，咱们可不就是相亲相爱的同性伙计吗？”

Tony翻了个白眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 片段出自《奥创纪元》。


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

那天之后，Tony再没见过Vincent的面。

不论是到山脚制造偶遇，还是直接上门找人，都不见Vincent踪影。倒不是说他不见了，屋子里烧焦的煤炭以及挂在门外的茶包可以说明这位医生并没有二次失踪。

Tony完全可以断定Vincent误会了他和Rhodey的关系。本身这件事还让他有些自豪，因为Vincent这样的反应，证明他和Tony的心思是一样的。但时间一天天过去，那个混蛋真就再也没给过一次碰面的机会，连解释都无从下口。

冬天真正到来，挪威飘起了雪花。

进入年末，眼见快到圣诞节，家家户户都准备起圣诞树和礼物，而Tony还苦恼于山上的某位医生。要不是Greta和Lars这两个孩子拿来各式的装饰来布置，他的房子可能会是整个镇上最不欢迎耶稣降世的那一幢。

“你想好送Mara什么了吗？”

“没有，太难选了，我也不知道她喜欢什么。”

“你可以送她小熊，我记得她喜欢这个。”

Lars皱起红扑扑的脸蛋，把最后一只袜子挂在圣诞树上。“太难了，我还是先想想送你姐姐些什么吧。毕竟这回是她组织派对。”他的视线落到不远处坐在椅子上的人。“Tony，你打算送什么？”

Tony在这的房子不够大，临时实验室和客厅靠得特别近。他本坐在实验室里，但没有关门，直接可以看到客厅的两个孩子。

Tony从手里忙活的小型机械上抬起头。“送什么？”

Lars点头。“圣诞节。你准备好礼物了吗？”

Tony自嘲了一声。“没这必要。我可不比你们，哪儿也不去。就算想送礼也没人接。”说完，他继续低头把弄手中的东西。

几秒过后没有动静，Tony疑惑地抬头，发现那两个孩子正用更为疑惑的眼神看向他。“怎么？”

Lars眨了眨眼。“Greta家里举办的聚会，你不去吗？”

Tony正想回复，Greta就跑了过来。她神情沮丧。“这是镇上的传统，每个有能力举办的家庭都会开一次圣诞派对的。好不容易这次轮到我们家了，你不能不来。”

Tony脑子里浮现出一群不熟悉的人围在一起狂欢的场景，他摇头。“瞧宝贝，我连你们这的习俗都不知道，也不认识几个人。你懂的，老年人爱清静——”

“你一点也不老！而且你还认识我们呀。”Greta说。“镇上所有的人都会去，你不去很孤单的……就连喜欢最独处的Vincent医生也会来——”

Tony立刻发现重点。“Vincent？”

走过来的Lars拍了一下手。“对呀，Tony认识Vincent医生！这样就又多了一个认识的人了。”

Greta和Lars还在耳边说，Tony却已经陷入沉思，忽略掉身边的声音。过了一会儿，吵闹的声音终于安静下来，Greta注意到一言不发的Tony。

“Tony，”她皱起眉毛，“你会来吗？”

Tony回过神。他勾起嘴角。

“为什么不？”

——

“礼物？”

Tony点头。

纽约全景尽收眼底，高楼在脚下耸立。他们坐在复仇者大厦顶楼的天台，轻风拂过，卷起Tony的头发，以及他身侧的斗篷。

Stephen沉默了几秒。“给恋人？”

Tony笑了一声。“即将成为的恋人。”

对方没有回复。虽然看不清Stephen的神情，但不知为什么，Tony总觉得最近他的心情不好。他们已经相处了半个多月，Tony已经能只听声音猜出对方的情绪。

他侧头。“怎么了？”

Stephen摇头。他看向远处，湛蓝的天空照亮他的眼睛。“衬衫？领带？恋人的话送什么都会高兴。”

Tony扬起眉毛。“你怎么知道他是男人？”

Stephen噎了一下。“……直觉。”

“得了吧，实话告诉我Stephen，你也喜欢男人？”

Stephen大声咳嗽。

Tony笑了起来，他拍了拍身边人的肩膀。“嘿，伙计。这没什么大不了的。”他无节奏地晃着两只搭在天台外的腿。“老实说，我也是第一次喜欢男人。……不是第一次和男人有恋情，当然。但感觉不同。我和他认识不久，可他是第一个让我有兴趣去了解的人。而且最重要的，”他夸张地低下声音，“他该死的好看。”

Stephen没有回复，只是沉吟着哼了一声。

Tony没在意Stephen不感兴趣的声音，他的脑子浮现出各种礼物。“衬衫领带这种老掉牙的东西不行，印象不深刻。我也不能亲手做，一发不可收拾做出个什么就麻烦了。”

Stephen带着些嘲讽笑了一声。“这么自信？”

Tony颔首。“我可是Tony Stark。”

Stephen笑着摇头。

他们安静下来，继续俯瞰几百米下的车水马龙。过了一会儿，Stephen开口。“手表？”他没有回看Tony投来的视线。“可以亲手安装，也实用。”

Tony长长恩了一声。“好主意。”但他又皱起眉。“不对，他有一块手表，我看见过——”他忽然抬起头，蜜糖色的眼睛亮了起来。“你简直是天才！”他用胳膊推了推Stephen。“有你的。谢了伙计。”

Stephen没有回答，但Tony可以感受到他笑了。

下一刻，Stephen站了起来。“我还有事，先走了。”

Tony正要说什么，眼前的人已经消失在空气中。

他不是第一次看Stephen凭空消失。但这次，他总觉得这位“梦境守护者”不太高兴。

……

发生什么了？

——

12月25日。圣诞。

Undredal镇不大，但相对而言，镇上的大部分居民都在富裕以上。Greta家的别墅在镇中心不远的地方，夜幕刚降临，许多镇上的好友已经早早到达。街边的彩灯亮起，中心街边的圣诞树上挂满了精致的装饰品。

8：10PM。

Tony走入别墅客厅。

“Tony！”

Greta从客厅聊天的大人们身侧跑过来，咧嘴一笑。“圣诞快乐！”

Tony露出标志性的微笑。他从西装内袋里拿出一个精致的发卡。“圣诞快乐，小甜心。”

Greta开心接过，看着发卡上闪亮的珍珠。“真漂亮，谢谢！”她把发卡别在已经有许多饰品的长发上，然后凑近Tony神秘一笑。“你今天帅呆了。”

Tony扬起眉毛。“我难道不是帅的代名词？”

Greta笑了起来，正要说什么，两位年纪和Tony相仿的女士走了过来。右侧的那位牵着Lars。这是Greta和Lars的母亲，Carew和Ahmet太太。

“Tony先生，欢迎，祝你圣诞快乐。”Carew女士佯作苦恼地微笑。“如果你不介意我这么称呼。毕竟我还不知道你的姓氏。”

“一点也不。姓氏不重要。”Tony礼貌笑着，拉过她的手背轻吻。“您还是这么美艳动人。”

Carew笑了出来。“哦，如果我再年轻十岁，现在我已经是你的了。”

“我想Carew先生应该不在附近？”

他们笑了起来。

“Tony，你怎么这么晚才来？”Lars抬头看向Tony。“我的礼物你准备了吗？”

“Lars！”Ahmet女士小声斥责。“是‘先生’！”

Tony笑着从口袋里拿出小巧的礼盒。“没关系，我喜欢他们这样叫。给你，小淘气。”他抬头看向Carew太太。“给您的晚宴谢礼已经交给管家了。”

Carew太太笑着感叹。“你帮了我们那么多，我们还没有谢你，倒是还让你费心了。”

Ahmet太太很快接上。“是的，Lars的腿部机械我还没有好好谢过——”

“女士们，别在这谢来谢去了，我还站在大门口呢。”Tony佯作不耐往里面走，嘴边却还有着那抹微笑。“我快饿死了，你们不打算让我进去？”

大家笑了起来。Carew太太很快引着客人往客厅的自助餐桌边走，他们一人拿夹了几块蛋糕和培根放在餐盘上。Tony拿了一杯香槟，眼神一直不易察觉地搜寻大厅里的人。

“今年可算是镇上的幸运年，晴天多了不少，还遇见了Tony先生这样优秀的机械师。”Ahmet太太笑道。

“要说幸运，这两年都是。”Carew太太说。“先是有Vincent医生搬来，救了我的宝贝女儿，然后第二年Tony搬来，救了你儿子。”

“真是上帝保佑。”

Tony收回眼神，装作不经意问：“Vincent医生来了吗？”

Carew太太想了想。“来了，我不久前还看见他了呢。”然后她微笑。“找不到他这也正常。Vincent医生喜欢一个人，一般只能在派对前夕、人少的时候见到，人一多就难了。”

Tony很快接着问：“那他走了吗？”

“应该没有。他回去一定会来道别的，可我没见到他。”Carew太太眨了眨眼。“你找Vincent医生有事？”

“哦，没有。”Tony把最后一点香槟喝完。他插在口袋里的手无意识地划过某个银质物体的轮廓。“没什么重要的。”

旁边两位女士交换眼神，但她们没有再问。

时间一点点过去，原本充满蛋糕香甜的房间现在尽是酒精的味道。音乐声混响。孩子们在上半夜狂欢，零点之后已经回家酣睡，而对于还留在派对场地的人来说，下半夜才刚刚开始。

Tony本不想待到很晚，尤其在零点钟声敲响后还没看见某个人影，他就打算回去了。可时间越来越晚，熟悉了身边的吵闹，反观只有一人的房子，Tony没忍住喝下一杯又一杯香槟。

后半夜一定换成别的酒了，他可以保证。

有几个女人过来和他搭讪，但Tony心里挂着另一个人，同时在微醺的状态下，那些女人的身影会让他想起Pepper。想起纽约，想起复仇者，还有一些不愿想起的事……所以他避开人群，站在墙角独酌。

有点闷热的空气让他扯了扯领带。饮酒间，余光看见不远处有个向外突出的窗台。那里的门虚掩着，拉上了半边窗帘，几乎很难被注意。

Tony把剩下的酒喝完，又拿了一杯新的走向窗台。屋外的风从玻璃门缝外吹入，让他打了个哆嗦，略微清醒了些。而打开门的那一霎那，他的意识更清醒了。

窗台上有人。

那人穿着深蓝色的天鹅绒西装，鬓角有些微白发。他上半身撑在栏杆上露出两条长腿，手里也拿了一杯和Tony一样的酒。他听到声响，很快收回眺望远方的目光，看向来人。

他似乎也有些吃惊，但很快恢复过来。他微笑。“Tony。圣诞快乐。”

Tony眨了眨眼。

他知道自己今天的样子棒极了。深棕色的西装和红领带，还有特意修正好的头发和胡子。但看见Vincent的那一刻，他还是不由自主紧张起来。当然，表面上没有丝毫破绽。

“圣诞快乐。”Tony说。他把门掩了回去，走到Vincent身边靠在栏杆上。

气氛一瞬间紧绷起来。Vincent安静了几秒，然后直起身。“这有点冷，我先进去了。”

“要我把外套脱给你吗？”

Vincent顿住脚步。他像是受到冒犯似的皱起眉。“什么？”

“不要就留下。”Tony拿自己的酒杯碰过Vincent的，发出叮的一声响。“Cheers。”

Vincent显然喝了不少，他高高的颧骨有些泛红。见Tony这么说，他没再推辞，喝了一口酒，重新倚在栏杆上。

冷风拂在脸上，一开始让头脑清醒，但真正寒冷刺激到神经，反倒把酒精引进了脑袋。

一阵安静。

“我以为你不会来。”

Tony看过去。“为什么？”

Vincent顿了顿。“圣诞节显然会和恋人一起过。零点接吻之类。”

“所以我来找你了。”

Vincent侧目看了一眼，然后回复。“这不好笑。”

“确实不。”Tony停顿一会儿。“你为什么躲着我？”

Vincent没有立刻回答。他像是想了想是否承认躲避的事，最后做了决定。他语气平稳。“不想引起误会。”

“谁？”

“你的恋人，当然。”

“那是我朋友。”Tony换了个姿势，面对Vincent，用右手肘半撑着栏杆。“最好的朋友，如果要补充。我们从大学就在一起鬼混，睡一张床是家常便饭，更别说那晚他睡在地上。”

Vincent也侧身看向他，灰蓝色的眸子搜寻真假痕迹似的盯着Tony，过了一会儿看向别处。“你……没必要向我解释。”

花园外发出玻璃碎裂的声音。他们二人都看了过去，发现只是那群年轻人摔碎了酒瓶。放肆的笑声传了过来。

“你知道，年轻的时候喜欢一个人，那很纯粹，恋爱总被说成是青春期冲动。但我可以向你保证那不是，”Tony看着眼前的人，“其实，爱上一个人只需要一天。”

Vincent皱起眉。“Tony——”

“你不同意？”Tony眯起眼。“你不愿承认自己的感情。为什么？”

Vincent像是被噎住了，嘴巴张开又合上。也就是在这时，天空中忽然炸开了一朵烟花。花园里的人大声欢笑，他们似乎是找到了零点没有放完的烟火。

Vincent条件反射去看爆炸源，当他收回目光的时候，原本在一步外的人已经站到自己面前。他的嘴唇被一双温热覆了上来。

Vincent愣住了，条件反射拥住贴向自己的人。印在唇上的热度有威士忌的辛辣和清香，对面的人没有刻意加深这个吻，而是用舌头绕了一圈唇部轮廓。他能够感受到Tony疾速的心跳，或者说是他自己的。他忍不住回吻，可Tony却突然抽离。

Tony蜜糖色的眼睛带着笑意。“你喜欢我。”

烟花还在绽放，Vincent被这些声音弄得头脑嗡嗡作响。他努力让自己清醒。“Tony，这不理智……”

话没有说完，Tony再次吻上了他。这一次他们的舌头交缠在一起，Vincent几乎本能地追逐那条软舌，进入对方口腔。

深吻许久，氧气的需求让他们分开，Tony喘着气。“是吗？”

Vincent的眼睛几乎已经看不清蓝色，是一团充满情欲的黑。他的视线从Tony的眼睛和唇瓣上来回跳转。深深看了一眼有些红肿的嘴唇，他看回那双蜜糖色。“Tony，再进一步，局面就无法控制了。”

Tony长长的睫毛落下阴影。“Show me.”

酒杯掉落在地上。


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

他垂首狠狠吻住了Tony。像是已经忍耐许久，他的手臂紧紧环住Tony的腰身，让他无法逃脱。他们的舌头交汇，交换着互相的津液，Vincent不费多少力气就进入了Tony的口腔。他舔过敏感的上颚，同时吮吸着对方香甜的气息。

  
  


Tony感觉自己的身体忽然飘了起来，只能一味接受着对方给予的情热，张开嘴让另一人更好地进入。说实话，他没想过Vincent严实的衣服下是如此有力的身体。Tony一向以自己的吻技为豪，但这次看来，Vincent的肺活量一定在他之上。

  
  


迷糊之中，Tony感觉到自己的背部靠上了栏杆，他想喘气，却因对方一直不松口，只能发出支支吾吾的声音。当感受到一只手深入了自己的内裤，他立刻脱离那个长的不像话的吻，在那只手包裹住自己阴茎的时候咒骂出声。“操该死的。”

  
  


下一秒Vincent的嘴唇再次覆上了他的，让他无法发出声音。

  
  


Vincent还带着手套，手套上不平的纹路刺激着Tony的阴茎，同时上下撸动起来。Tony已经太久没受过这样的刺激，他的双腿很快瘫软，只能凭借身后的栏杆和Vincent的另一只手站立。

  
  


Tony的咒骂很快变成了呜咽。他觉得自己就快要到了。就差那么一点点。他无声的请求似乎被Vincent知晓，对方立即加快了速度，近乎野蛮地撸动Tony的性器。粗糙的手套在没有润滑下蹭痛了表皮，疼痛和快感交叉反应，Tony紧紧搂住Vincent的脖颈，在最后几下撸动中射了出来。

  
  


他的身体立刻软了下去，眼前直冒白点。

  
  


Tony觉得自己一定是断片了。因为他再次睁开眼的时候，自己正躺在床上，而床沿边是正在脱西装的Vincent。

  
  


木制的屋顶和书桌，应该是Vincent的房间。

  
  


刚受了凉风，酒精一齐往脑袋上涌。Tony眯眼看着Vincent逐渐裸露的身材，看见他脱完衣服回到床上来帮自己脱。Vincent的动作很快，可以说急躁，Tony看到他腿间硕大的玩意后理解过来。

  
  


Vincent在给Tony脱衬衫的时候再次吻住了他。这个吻更缠绵，更情色，他们舌头交缠着拉出许多银丝，许多顺着Tony的嘴角流了下来。

  
  


几乎是突然之间Tony想起来自己的弧反应器，他忘记了自己的手环已经遮掩住了疤痕。Tony抓住Vincent解扣子的手，低声说：“不要脱上衣。”

  
  


Vincent顺着他的下颚线亲吻至脖颈，留下一个个印记。“为什么？”

  
  


Tony忍住随这个声音而起的颤抖。“我……我喜欢穿着衣服做。情趣，你懂的。”

  
  


Vincent长长哼了一声。但他停住了，没有再去解衬衫，而是向下松开Tony的皮带，把已经被精液沾湿的裤子脱了下去。Tony配合地抬起屁股，让Vincent更好地把裤子脱下脚踝，扔在地上。

  
  


Vincent低声笑了出来。“哦，你期待极了，是吗？”

  
  


Tony只是撑起来把Vincent拖到面前。“吻我。”

  
  


Vincent照做了。

  
  


他们进入一次又一次的深吻，Tony感觉到Vincent的手在自己身上游离，按过一节节背脊，到达尾椎，然后捏住臀瓣。Tony抽了一口冷气，感觉自己刚发泄不久的阴茎再次硬了起来。

  
  


“Tony。”Vincent分开这个吻，一边轻咬Tony的耳垂，一边用难以置信严肃的声音说。“你确定吗？”说完，他暗示地用手指分开Tony的臀缝。

  
  


Tony现在只剩喘息了，他说不出话，只能点头。“操，是的——别废话——”

  
  


Vincent没再犹豫，他重新用吻堵住了Tony的嘴。他的一只手分开了Tony的屁股，把玩着囊袋，同时划过后穴的位置。另一只手不知去旁边拿了什么，但开瓶的响声让Tony知道那一定是润滑剂。

  
  


他们的身体紧紧相贴，哪怕是隔着一层衬衫，Tony也能感受到Vincent身上的热度。臀间一阵清凉划过，Tony打了个哆嗦，在那根游离许久的手指终于嵌进后穴半个指节的时候，他开始不舒服地扭着身子。而坚硬的乳头擦过布料，让他既难受又难耐。

  
  


“Vincent……”

  
  


“该死，你太紧了。”Vincent咒骂出声。他很快把手指抽出，转而继续按压后穴旁边的肌肉。“你上次和男人做是什么时候？”

  
  


Tony运转着几乎停滞的脑袋。“大学？博士？……不知道，反正是叛逆期。”

  
  


Vincent的动作顿了一瞬。他的声音有些无奈，但带着笑意。“我怀疑你今晚吻我的勇气，Tony。”

  
  


“你会伤害我吗？”

  
  


Vincent离远了些，让他能更好与那双藏着些担忧的蜜糖色眼睛对视。“绝不。”

  
  


Tony扬起嘴角。但他还没有完全笑出来，身体就被翻了个个儿，他的胸部压在柔软的床上。Vincent拿来了几个枕头垫在他身下，同时抬高他的屁股，让他趴在床上。

  
  


只穿着上衣，下身一丝不挂地展露在对方面前，Tony难得地尴尬起来。他不自觉想要合拢双腿，但Vincent很快屈膝跪在他的双腿之间，用手把他的腿分得更开。

  
  


“放松，Tony，我会让你舒服的。”

  
  


Vincent低沉的声音从身后传来。Tony深吸一口气，把头埋入枕头里。微凉的润滑液再次涂抹上他的臀间，但这一次对准的是他的阴茎。Tony在阴茎被握住的时候剧烈颤抖，仿佛这么一下他就要缴械投降。而糟糕的是这只手动了起来，把玩着他的根部和囊袋。

  
  


“V-Vincent……宝贝，快停下——”

  
  


“你需要先得到点乐趣。”Vincent说。他没有放缓撸动的速度，但在Tony几乎就要射出的边缘，他停了下来，变成抚摸。同时Tony感觉到一根手指开始深入自己的后穴。

  
  


没错，还是一样的不适。但有了阴茎的刺激，那点不适渐渐可以被忽略。Tony感受到那根手指比之前进的更深，到达他无法想象的地方，然后开始左右开拓、按压。这种感觉很奇怪，但习惯之后有种莫名的瘙痒，好像有个地方需要被找到，但还没有。

  
  


Tony凭着本能开始不断把自己的屁股往后推送，改变着角度，可没过多久那根手指像是知道路径似的，轻车熟路抵住了他的前列腺。这感觉直到脑神经，Tony立刻惊叫出声。

  
  


Vincent知道自己找对了地方，笑了一声，然后刻意不去按压那里，而只是时不时扫过。Tony难耐地扭动着身体，每一次划过前列腺他都不自主惊呼，并主动把屁股向后推去。

  
  


第三根手指很快闯了进来，在Tony适应了之后，Vincent把手指抽出。一时的空虚让Tony喘息一声，而很快，一个滚烫的物体贴上了他的后穴。他想叫Vincent慢一点，但话没说出口，那根火热已经自顾自探了进来。疼痛感让Tony喊了出来，他想要向前抽退，但Vincent前倾覆上他的身体，曾经深入后穴的手指摸进Tony的口腔。

  
  


“V-Vincent……”

  
  


“很快就舒服了。”

  
  


说着，Vincent把阴茎继续推进。Tony吮吸着口内的手指，头上因忍住疼痛渗出了汗水。他感觉那根肉刃插得越来越深，想要把撕裂开来，而几乎就在它完全插入的时候，Vincent的阴茎顶上了他的前列腺。

  
  


“FUCK GOD！”

  
  


Tony的眼前又开始出现白色的星点。Vincent没等多久开始抽插，一开始速度很慢，每一次都撞上让人昏厥的那一点。这种感觉太过美妙，Tony在每次前列腺刺激的时候都大叫出声，直到最后Vincent速度加快，他连叫都无法发出，只能在喉间“恩恩”出声。

木制的床板吱呀作响，Tony身下的枕头已经胡乱散开，他高抬起屁股承受着男人的抽插，贴在床单上磨蹭的脸已经开始疼痛。

  
  


“Vincent……Vincent！——”

  
  


Vincent的手伸入Tony的衣摆，捕捉那两颗已经坚硬的乳头。Tony的身子开始颤抖，他不断向后往Vincent身上贴，腿间的阴茎随着动作不停抖动。Vincent顺着力道把他抱了起来，让Tony背靠着坐在自己阴茎上。

  
  


坐着的深度难以想象，Tony眼角的泪水立刻淌了下来。他的前列腺被无情碾压，现在的姿势几乎每一次进入Vincent都精准地顶上了那一点。没有坚持住几次，Tony尖叫一声射了出来。

  
  


Vincent抱住他一时失力的身体，继续插入Tony高潮后的甬道。前列腺此时非常敏感，再次被撞击带着快感和更多的刺痛。Tony向后抱住Vincent的脖颈，一边被顶得上下浮动，一边摇头。“不要了——Vincent……拜托，我不行了——”

  
  


“你该多相信自己一点，Tony。”Vincent的声音带着笑意。他的阴茎在Tony体内不断胀大，噗嗤的水声散在旖旎的空气中。

  
  


Tony被过度刺激弄得昏了头，只能像河流上的浮萍一样紧紧抓住Vincent这根救命稻草。眼泪模糊了视线，又爽又痛的滋味让他的嘴巴几乎无法合拢，透明的津液从嘴角滑落。

  
  


Vincent冲撞的力气越来越大，几下之后他把Tony翻了过来，正面相对。Tony有一瞬的失神，但下一刻熟悉的肉刃轻车熟路再次插了进来，他满足地叫了出来。他感觉自己又硬了，但事实上他能感觉到自己的阴茎还软趴趴地耷拉在下腹，不应期内无法释放的感觉让Tony不停摇头。

  
  


“我……我射不出来了……——”

  
  


“你可以的，你只需要放松。”

  
  


Vincent低沉的声音贴在Tony耳边。Tony能感觉到他也快要到了，Vincent的阴茎开始小幅度的快速抽插，直顶在Tony最愉快的那一点上。Tony的脑袋开始嗡嗡响，没过多久他感觉到Vincent抱紧了他，然后一汩滚烫的液体喷洒在他的身体深处。Tony觉得他在Vincent释放的那一刻干性高潮了。

他们紧紧抱在一起，Vincent似乎说了些什么。Tony想要集中精力去听清，可一合上眼，他就失去了意识。

  
  


——

  
  


脑袋很痛。身体很痛。

  
  


是宿醉，可以想象。

  
  


还有……

  
  


Tony皱了皱眉，睁开眼睛。

  
  


陌生的天花板，不熟悉的空间。他望着一室的木制家具，终于想起来昨晚的事。后知后觉地眨了眨眼，顺便心底佩服了一下自己竟然晕了过去。Tony想要撑起来，却发现自己身边还躺着一个人。他侧首，看入一双冰蓝色的眸子。

  
  


Vincent像是一直在看着他，目光甚至有些担忧。Tony看见Vincent躺在自己身侧，心里乐开了花。可他还没说什么，Vincent开口。

  
  


“你感觉怎么样？”他的声音带着清晨的沙哑。

  
  


Tony微笑。“不能再好。”

  
  


“你昨晚喝多了，所以我想……”Vincent扯了扯嘴角。“你也许没忘发生了什么？”

  
  


Tony了然。原来他是在担心这个。

  
  


他把手从被子里抬高，搂过Vincent的脖颈，凑到只有一指的距离。他能感受到另一人的呼吸停滞了。“你觉得我不是认真的？”

  
  


Vincent的眼神严肃。“你是吗？”

  
  


Tony前倾。

  
  


他们的吻缓慢、柔情，在窗外投射而来的阳光下交缠。等到呼吸的需求将他们分开，Tony睁开大大的褐色眼睛，松开Vincent的下唇。“你呢？”

  
  


Vincent笑着，再次吻住了他。

  
  


早晨的时间一闪而过，窗外不太明亮的太阳逐渐被云朵遮掩，但天空慢慢亮了起来。

  
  


Tony和Vincent像两个双手无法停止摸向对方身上的毛头小子，又在床上磨蹭了许久，才真正想要起来。

  
  


Vincent坐了起来，露出他白皙且强壮的上半身。Tony惊愕于自己男友的身材，眼睛几乎无法脱离Vincent的胸口。

  
  


“别看了，不然今天我们都下不了床。”

  
  


Tony扬起眉毛。“不好吗？”

  
  


Vincent低低笑了一声。“你吃不消。”

  
  


“嗯哼，别小看壮年男人的体力。”

  
  


Vincent还是继续笑着，但终究翻身站了起来。

  
  


Tony没有丝毫廉耻心地盯着另一人光裸的身子，而Vincent似乎也乐在其中，刻意缓慢地套上T恤和裤子，然后从一旁的衣橱里翻出几件叠好的衣服。

  
  


Tony接过。“不一起？”

  
  


“哦，我可和你不一样。我用昨晚你晕过去的时间冲了澡。”Vincent没有在意Tony的瞪视，指了指房间内的另一个房间，之后走出去。“浴室在那边，我去准备早餐。”

  
  


Tony目视着Vincent出去，自己又坐了半晌，才挣扎着站起来。

  
  


浑身酸痛四字都难以形容。

  
  


他磨蹭地挪去浴室，一边放水一边在镜子里看着自己一身的吻痕。从脖子到大腿。他现在可以确定梦里那次激烈的侧入，一定是Vincent在他意识恍惚的时候进行的。

  
  


然而，痛归痛，Tony感到全身心的愉悦。他甚至洗着澡哼起了歌。

  
  


半个小时的沐浴后，Tony穿上Vincent给他准备的衣服。有点大，但还可以穿。他走出浴室看见整齐挂在衣架上的西装，突然想起自己准备的圣诞礼物。

  
  


Vincent在泡茶。这一次的茶香更为浓郁，像Vincent身上的味道。Tony穿着宽大的衬衫和长裤，外面套了一件他自己的西装外套。他走到Vincent身边，从后面搂住另一人的腰。

  
  


“早上好，甜心。”

  
  


Vincent手上的动作没有停。他语气带笑。“或者该说中午好？”

  
  


Tony佯作恼怒。“我不是你的甜心吗？”

  
  


Vincent头向后倒了一些，在Tony嘴边啄了一口。“午好，小甜心。”

  
  


“考虑到年龄，你该对我更尊重些。”

  
  


“你怎么知道我的年龄？”

  
  


Tony噎了一下。“直觉。”

  
  


Vincent皱起眉看了他一眼，但最终什么也没说。

  
  


他们安静下来。Tony摸向外套口袋里的小盒，在Vincent把咖啡递过来的时候拿出。

  
  


那上面还有黄色的蝴蝶结，不难和昨天的节日联想起来。

  
  


Tony扬眉。“打开看看。”

  
  


Vincent眨了眨眼，放下手里的杯子，把礼盒上盖揭开。

  
  


是一只怀表。

  
  


这只怀表的表盖雕刻精美，用的是银色金属。这块表盖像有魔法一般，手指轻点中间镂空的圆心，旁边的花纹一同向两边展开，露出精致的表面。指针像是立体的，悬浮在玻璃上。Vincent把怀表翻过来，看清后面的刻字。

  
  
  


_**Merry Christmas.** _

_**Tony.** _

_**2017.12.25** _

  
  
  


“别太感动。”Tony扫了一眼怀表。“我设计的，都是些过时的技术。可你要是敢给我弄丢了——”

  
  


他没说完后半句。

  
  


Tony在另一人吻来的唇上笑了。他自然地接受着对方的谢意，伸手抱住Vincent的身体。

  
  


他的潜意识忽然闪过Vincent手上那块腕表。但Tony不想现在问。或者如果他们能一直这样，他永远也不会问任何事……

**“哦，维山帝！”**

  
  


Tony被吓了一跳。他和Vincent立刻分开，看向不知怎么出现在客厅中央的亚裔男人。

  
  


那人很快背过身去，有些生气道：“看在该死的份上——”

  
  


Vincent的表情倒没什么不同，他还是半抱着Tony，没有松开。他甚至翻了个白眼。“Wong，你就不能事先敲个门？”

  
  


Tony暗自记下了这个名字。

  
  


Wong和上次在餐厅一样，穿着奇怪的长袍。不知道他是怎么进来的，Tony没有听到任何开门或翻窗的声音。

  
  


“我有急事要和你说！”

  
  


“什么事不能等个敲门的时间？”

  
  


Wong似乎深吸了一口气。Tony感觉他生气了，但是在忍耐。他想了想，松开Vincent。“我——”

  
  


Vincent拉住他。“留下。”

  
  


Wong转过身瞪向他。

  
  


似乎是从亚裔男人的神情中发觉真的事态严重，Vincent叹了口气，看向Tony。可他还没开口，Tony已经站了起来。“我回去换件衣服。”他给了Vincent一个安慰的笑容。

  
  


Tony上下打量那位Wong几眼，却发现这人目视前方，并没有回应他的视线。Tony好笑地哼了一声，走了出去。

  
  


但走出栅栏，那天Vincent受伤的情形又浮现在眼前。还有持续半个月的躲避。Tony顿住脚步，转身原路返回。他在屋内两人吃惊的目光下走进去，在Vincent的嘴边落下一吻。Vincent的手自然地搭在他腰间。

  
  


“七点？八点？”

  
  


Vincent笑了出来。“两个小时。”

  
  


“成交。”

  
  


——

  
  


“所以，什么？你来除梦灵，反倒把染上梦灵的平民带上了床？”

  
  


“别说的那么难听，Wong。”Stephen目光深远，在看手中那只怀表，又像透过怀表看见了别的人。“我爱他。”

  
  


Wong翻了个白眼。“你们才认识一个月。”

  
  


“爱上一个人只需要一天。”Stephen的灰蓝色眼睛充满笑意。“我十分赞同。”

  
  


Wong叹了口气。沉默许久，他还是开口。“Stephen，你知道我要说什么。”

  
  


这句话就像一个魔咒，Stephen在听到的下一刻，他嘴角的笑容就消失了。但他没有阻止对方继续往下说。

  
  


“你是至尊法师，而他是平民。你我都清楚，不论寿命还是人生，你们都不合适。……你愿意把他拉入危险中吗？你知道那些恶灵发现他之后会怎么利用他来威胁你？……这些话不用我多说。Stephen，你该清醒一点。”

  
  


Stephen没有回复。

  
  


他只是不断摆弄着手里的怀表。手指划过那个圆心，表盖开开合合。

  
  


一阵安静过后，Stephen抬起头。他的表情回到了常有的严肃。“发生了什么？”

  
  


Wong皱起眉。

  
  


“Thanos要来了。”

  
  
  


——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

Tony恋爱了。

不是第一次，当然。但也许是时机和对象的不同，这一次，他才真正感受恋爱给身心带来的愉悦。

他和Vincent一起度过了在挪威的第一个新年。12月的最后一天，Vincent少见的没有出门。Tony开车载着他们一起去了附近的艾于兰峡湾，碧绿色的洋流淌过石壁，他们互相对视，相拥。回家的时候Tony给Greta和Lars带了些礼物，而这两个孩子人小鬼大似的竟然发觉了他和Vincent的关系，自那之后要找Tony都直接来山上的木屋了。

Tony回顾过去的日子，也许万人瞩目，可他从未像这一个月以来这么放松，甚至在研究出战衣之后，他就不曾像现在这样笑过。在Vincent身边他觉得温暖，满足。神奇的是不仅对Vincent如此，就连那件不怎么使用的红色披风他也觉得如挚友般熟悉。就像在梦里见过。

是了，梦。和Vincent在一起后的宁静，一大部分是归功于不再困扰他的噩梦。

Tony原本每晚都会喝药茶，而搬去和Vincent一起住后他不时会忘记，对方也没有提醒。但这没有影响到他的睡眠。他每晚都睡得很好。或者说哪怕睡得不好，他也没有梦见过什么的记忆。只要醒来，梦里的一切都会忘记，让他相信自己一觉睡到了天亮。

Vincent对他关怀备至。而Tony爱死了那双冰蓝色眼睛透出深情的感觉。他时不时会去想Vincent还是那位Stephen Strange医生的事，但Vincent一直不提，他也就没有主动去问。就像隔几天会带伤回来一样，Tony在第一次被拒绝回答之后，就不再问了。他相信Vincent会自己告诉他的。

不过这不代表Tony不会做些力所能及的事。

他在年末时就有了这个主意，新年和Pepper视频时落实了下去——他要给大都会医院设立一个技术基金项目，以曾经最杰出的神经外科医生，Stephen Strange的名字命名。

Pepper只当是普通的投资，没有多问，可一起视频的Rhodey倒是吹了声口哨。虽然Tony没有理他。

也许是金额骇人，大都会医院得到消息之后立即高调致谢，并且隆重邀请Tony来参加他们2月14日的慈善晚会。可惜，医院总是不擅长挑日子。

Tony进入二月就开始想情人节的安排，这可是他和Vincent的第一个情人节。然而，他没想到的是，自己推掉了晚会，问题却出在了Vincent身上。

“有事？”Tony停下手里的叉子。

Vincent神情抱歉，但他严肃的眼神告诉Tony他是认真的。“对，有非常要紧的事需要我去一趟。”

Tony哼了一声。“比情人节重要？”

“事关整个宇宙。”Vincent开玩笑地说。他拉过Tony的手。“我能在那天晚上赶回来，不会太晚。你在家等我，好吗？”

Tony没有立刻回复。他把玩着Vincent的手指，过了会儿说。“好吧。说实话我那天也有事。”

Vincent扬眉。

“一个……派对，可以这么说。我很久没回去过了，借这次机会看看我那些朋友。”Tony佯作生气看向对方。“我本来都推掉了。”

Vincent笑了出来。“是我的错，我该早些和你说——回来给你带礼物？”

“我才不要你的礼物。”

Vincent越过桌子吻了Tony的嘴角。“那这个呢？”

Tony扬起嘴角，搂住自己男友的脖子。“得考虑考虑——”

低声的笑填满整个空间。他们隔着桌子抱在一起，最终决定抛弃晚餐，一起去了卧室。

——

有私人飞机的情况下，从挪威到纽约不过睡一觉的距离。

Tony二月十三号凌晨出发，翌日，天还没亮就坐在了开往复仇者大厦的专车。他没有事先通知任何人，第一时间回到大厦里的实验室把激光手环摘下来，着手修理更新。

这导致他把Pepper吓了一跳。

Pepper走进实验室的时候还不敢相信，真正看到Tony神情立刻放松下来，然后是欣慰。这位优秀女助手的拥抱让Tony终于对自己的这次“离家出走”感到了些许愧疚。

然后是Rhodey和Peter。原本想见Rhodey一面，但他似乎没抽开身，视频电话也才打了几分钟就挂。Peter倒是在大厦里陪他说了很久的话。

夜晚将近，Tony打开自己熟悉的衣橱，半年以来第一次想要好好打扮一番。

昂贵的西服，鲜艳的领带，标志性的眼镜。看着镜子里意气风发的Tony Stark，亿万富翁满意地勾起嘴角。

冠Vincent的名字，他得隆重一点。

晚宴选在市中心的五星级宾馆举行。

Tony已经许久没有自愿出现在大众视野，更别说媒体。医院一定是哪里走漏了风声，Tony的车开进宾馆前就早有数十家媒体蹲守在门口。但今天Tony心情好，许多记者哪壶不开提哪壶地问某位队长的事，他这次都没有计较，直接让保镖把那位记者拖了出去。

不用说，Baron院长激动坏了。

院长身边站着几个优秀的医生，他们看见Tony走进来，连忙上前握手。“Stark先生，欢迎您来我们的晚宴。”

Tony露出标志性的客套笑容。“许久不见，院长。最近还好吗？”

“很好，很好。托您的福。您的SS基金帮了我们太大的忙，可以说是挽救了整个医院。”Baron笑着停顿一下。“能问问是什么改变了您的心意？我记得数年前我们医院竞争过Maria基金，但您把它投去了老年休养所。”

Tony拿过侍者托盘上的高脚杯，语气随意。“一时兴起。你知道我钱多。”

老院长眼睛睁大一瞬，很快又恢复笑容。他显然没懂Tony的幽默。

“为什么会用Strange医生命名呢，Stark先生？”

Tony看过去。是一位身材略微有些发福的男人。他对这个人没有印象。

没等Tony回复，那个男人继续。“Strange确实是位十分杰出的医生，可惜他失踪太久，现在医学界也渐渐没了他的名字。我很好奇您是怎么知道他的？”

“这位是West医生，我们医院如今的王牌神经外科专家。几年前的技术会议上您见过的。”院长很快补充。

Tony扫了这位医生一眼。“是吗？”他笑了一声。“优秀的人不缺知名度。比如尤其幸运，被我这种人记住了，我会在基金上、项目上、技术上都冠他的名。因为我喜欢天才的名字，也只记住那些值得记住的。”

West噎了噎，没再说什么，只是喝了口酒。

Baron注意到气氛有些变了，立刻接上。“是的，Strange一直都是医院的骄傲。我们本来打算聘请他回医院做咨询，哪想到他失踪了……不过这下好了，您的项目不仅给医院资金带来了希望，也为我们医疗团队找回了曾经的得力干将！”

Tony收回目光。“找回？”

“没错，Strange回来了。”院长对Tony笑。“Stark先生，您对Strange医生这么看重，一会儿等他来了，你们可以私下细说。”

“Strange——”Tony瞪大了眼睛。“他会来？怎么可能？”

院长被问得一愣。但他想想，点头。“是的，我也很吃惊。他一般不喜欢这种场合，更别说失踪了那么久第一次出现。但我想大概是Palmer医生的劝说——”

院长没有说完。

Tony的注意力完全被门口走进的两人吸引过去。与他相似的，厅内大多数的人也忽然安静下来，看向走进来的两位医生。

Stephen穿了一套灰色的西装，深蓝色领带。西装合适的剪裁衬出他完美的身材比例。非常迷人，是的。但Tony在意的不是这个。

Stephen身边站着一个女人。

她一头金色长发披在肩后，杏仁般的眼睛就像会发光，哪怕站在远处看，眼里的笑意也让人心生好感。更别说她今晚浅褐色的抹胸长裙，极好地修饰出她傲人的身材。

他们手挽手走过人群，人们就像得到无声地暗示默默让开。Stephen的表情有些僵硬，但在身边那位女士的话语下，他慢慢放松下来，甚至露出了微笑。

“Strange医生！”

Baron院长并没有注意到Tony情绪的变化，他快步上前，迎上两位新来的医生。

“好久不见，你终于肯出现了——你把胡子蓄起来了？给人的感觉完全不同了啊。”Baron一边Stephen调侃，然后看向一边的女人。“我真得谢谢你，

Christine。没有你，Stephen是绝不会在这种场合出席的。”

Christine。

是了，Christine。

Tony记得。那块Stephen一直带在身边的腕表，背面刻的就是Christine。所以……什么？Stephen在情人节爽约，就是为了和这位Christine一起出席晚宴？

“真不是我的功劳，我哪里有那样的本事。”Christine笑容平易近人。“是Stephen自己想和Stark先生见上一面。”

闻言，Baron意识过来。“瞧，还没有介绍——Stark先生，”他看向Tony，“这位就是Stephen Strange医生。身边这位也是我们医院的王牌医生，Christine Palmer医生。”他对Stephen微笑。“Stark先生非常看重你，刚才还有说到。以你的名字冠名基金，Stephen，我都开始羡慕你了。”

Stephen低声笑了。他对Tony伸手。“初次见面，Stephen Strange。非常感谢您对医院的支持。”

Tony的眼睛一直没有从Stephen与Christine挽着的胳膊上离开。注意到自己行为不妥，他轻咳一声，握住那只手。“客气。”

也是在这时，另一位穿着西服的男人走了过来，告诉院长董事会的人已经到齐了。Baron很快把众人引向大厅中央的高台边，与其他高管汇合。

Tony沉浸在自己的思绪中，没有在意身边发生了什么。好在，董事会那群人知道不该去打扰一个沉默的Tony Stark，只在需要他上台说话的时候催了一句，其他时间甚至都没敢来打招呼。

Tony是不相信的。

Stephen对他的感情他很清楚，那种眼神绝不是演戏。并且Stephen不知道他是谁，欺骗他没有任何用处。

那位Palmer医生似乎与他很熟，但和熟悉的朋友一起出席晚会也是很正常的事，只不过凑巧这该死的宴会设在情人节罢了。

但……

_~~“有非常要紧的事需要我去一趟。”~~ _

Tony站在宴会的一角饮着香槟，除了跟来的临时助理问过是否要提前回去，没有人来打扰。他的眼睛一直不离人群中的Stephen，仔细盯着他的一举一动。他能看出来Stephen重新成为视线焦点的紧绷，同时也注意到了他毫无破绽的肢体语言。这次宴会一定不是Stephen自愿参加，可他在尽可能融入进去。

为了谁不言而喻。

Tony沉浸在自己的思绪中，在深呼吸想要平静下来的时候，他撞上了另一人的眼睛。Tony略微愣了一瞬，不过很快恢复过来。他看见那人和其他人道歉失陪，然后转身向这边走来。

Tony情不自禁去摸不存在的手环，意识到这个动作后，他不动声色地咳了一声。

“Stark先生。”Stephen走到Tony面前。“我想得亲自来感谢你用我的名字命名的基金项目，希望没有打扰到你？”

Tony颔首。“就算有，你也已经打扰了。”

如果Stephen有对这种莫名不友好的态度感到吃惊，他没有表现出来。他只是沉默一会儿，然后微微侧头。“心情不好？”

Tony皮笑肉不笑。“好得很。”

Stephen盯了他一会儿，似乎在思考些什么。Tony对这双充满穿透力的蓝绿色眼睛没什么抵抗力，可能也怕对方看出点什么端倪，他错开视线，然后又看回去。“有事？”

Stephen没有立刻回答，但他点头。“实话说，是的。而我在想现在这个情况适不适合谈话。”

“什么情况？”

“你心情不好。”

Tony扬眉。“所以？”

Stephen弯起眼睛。“‘别在Tony Stark情绪不佳的时候谈合作，不然他会炸飞你的公司。’”意识到对方略微不解的眼神，他又补上。“《环球日报》2017年29期第三版。”

Tony愣了一瞬，然后很快笑了出来。

耶稣，他怎么会迷上这个。

Stephen看他笑了似乎松了口气，然后他靠近一些，放低了声音。“我需要请你制造一样东西。”

Tony扬起了眉毛。

Stephen退回原来的位置，用头示意通往长廊的大门。“我们出去谈？”

他们本就在众人视线外，从这里走向大门并不没有怎么引人注意。喧嚣声逐渐消失，他们走到长廊的窗台边。忽然的安静让习惯吵闹的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

Stephen站定，从西装内袋里拿出一个真空封闭的小袋，里面装了一块紫红色的东西。他将这个递给Tony。“我想制造一把能切断这种组织的刀刃。”

Tony接过透明袋，仔细看了一眼里面的东西。“这是什么？”

Stephen沉默。

Tony看向他，“你知道，就连神盾那帮人要我修个电脑都得写满三页纸的阐述报告。”

“我知道。”Stephen轻叹口气。“但抱歉我不能告知。我只能说，这和宇宙有关。”

Tony瞪大了眼睛。

“有无法预测的威胁正在侵入地球，但目前还没有人意识到，包括神盾——考虑到这几年的混乱，我想他们不知道会更好。”Stephen顿了顿。“我需要的刀刃也许能解决很多问题。”

Tony皱起眉。“你是什么人？”

Stephen笑容里的情绪很复杂。“好人——我只能这么说。如果你不相信我，你可以把制作好的刀刃留下，等到真正用得上它的那一天，你再给我。”

Tony看着手中的紫红色组织沉默，然后抬头。“为什么找我？”

Stephen的语气理所当然。“因为你是Tony Stark。”

Tony没有立即回复。半晌，他出声。“不知道原因，不知道用处，甚至不知道委托人身份，”他笑了一声，“报酬呢，能知道吗？”

Stephen很快回复。“如我所说，这把刀刃很重要。只要你答应制造，任何价格我们都会尽可能支付。”

_“我们”。_ Tony在心里哼了一声。

但转念一想，他扫了一眼另一人手腕上的东西。Tony扬起嘴角。“价格不是问题，我不缺钱。但我想要个东西。”他示意那块破旧的手表。“它。”

Stephen愣了一瞬。他看了眼那块手表，“为什么？”

Tony扬起下巴。“我喜欢。”

“这块手表很旧，也并不是什么昂贵的品牌，而且……”Stephen顿了顿，“这是一个重要朋友的礼物，能让我铭记一些事。如果你想要手表，我可以——”

“是那位Palmer医生？”Tony脱口而出。但他很快意识到自己说错话了。

“你知道？”Stephen皱起眉。

Tony立刻回复。“猜的。”

“你知道这对我很重要，却故意这么说？”

“所以那位医生很重要？你们在交往？”

Stephen站直了身体。“我想这是我的私事，Stark先生。”

Tony没再说话，但他知道自己肚子里的一团怒火是真的被点燃了。

Stephen深呼吸。“如果我说不呢？”

“一千万亿美金。”

Stephen压低了声音。他的语气带着一丝嘲讽。“请问您有那么多钱吗，Stark先生？”

Tony面不改色。“我没有，所以我想要。”

他们互相瞪视。这一次，Tony没有觉得那双蓝绿色眼睛的穿透力有多唬人，而看见那双眼睛里没有一丝往常的柔情在里面，他感到愤怒的同时，心下闪过一阵酸涩。

Stephen在面对他真正的样子时是这样的态度。

半分钟后，大致觉得这样下去没有意义，Stephen收回了目光。他深吸口气，语气严肃，“所以我想没有必要谈下去了？”

没等Tony回复，他微微点了点头示意，转身走出长廊。

Tony咬紧自己的牙齿，尽最大可能不去叫回越走越远的另一人。

长廊再次恢复安静。Tony看着远处已经不见人影的尽头，许久之后，他才半靠在窗台边，呼出一口不知什么时候屏住的气。

Stephen和宇宙有关系、Stephen和Palmer在交往……而最重要的，Stephen什么也没和他说。

Tony几十年的生涯中经历过太多失败的露水情缘和恋爱关系，不论是爱人还是朋友，走到现在，他已经疲惫了。他只希望有个懂他的人能够陪在身边，至于身份、图谋，他都可以不管。这也是为什么遇见Stephen之后他会那么开心，为什么两个月以来，他一直对Stephen的过去不闻不问……

但他知道的，一直都知道，这段关系不可能长久。

毕竟，他自己的身份也是虚假的。并且，照刚才的情况来看……Tony想起那双满是冰冷的眼睛。

Stephen不喜欢他。不喜欢是Tony Stark的他。

Tony习惯性地去够酒杯，但发现自己并没有把酒带出来。抬手间，他发现那个透明的塑料小袋还在自己手里。

那个该死的医生没把这玩意带走。

Tony又深呼吸几次，直起身走回大厅。但经过长廊分岔口的时候，他听见了Stephen的声音。

当然了，还有那位Palmer。

酒店的长廊有许多分岔口，分别通往不同的房间。在某个房间里听见一男一女两种声音，显然是要非礼勿视。Tony本也打算如此，但那俩人的房间就在长廊最外，声音听得很清晰。

Tony不自禁放慢了脚步。

“……他真的没有同意？”

“没有。他和几年前一样，还是那个自以为是的人渣（douchebag）。”

“哦算了吧，Stephen，抢你一次停车位记到现在？”

之后声音小了一些，听不真切。但过了一会儿，突然响起了一阵烟花点燃的声音。

“……Christine，我就先走了。”

“恩，有任何需要帮忙的再来找我。”

Stephen像是笑了一下。“感谢。”

“一切小心。”

Tony听到这觉得Stephen差不多就要从里面出来，他很快转身佯作经过。果然不久之后，那扇门就打开了。

但快步走向大厅的他没有注意到身后只有一个人的脚步声。

——

Tony让Pepper准备了当晚回挪威的飞机。

情人节晚上十点，Tony降落在Undredal镇的空地上。在飞机上匆忙换了件衣服，带上手环，他以最快的速度上山，跑向某个熟悉的木屋。

木屋里亮着灯。黄色的暖光就像点亮整座山的明灯，终于给寒冷的初春带来一丝温度。

Tony猛地推开木门，找到了那个迫切想要见到的身影。

Vincent穿着轻薄的毛衣，正在开放式小台边倒茶。他看见进屋的人，眼神立刻柔和起来。“Tony。”

Tony什么也没说，只是把门关上，然后走上前，牢牢抱住了另一人。

Vincent似乎有些吃惊。但他从容地放下茶壶，转过身面对Tony。他捧起Tony的脸，与他对视。“怎么了？”

Tony紧紧盯着眼前这双充满深情的蓝绿色眼睛，过了许久，他呼出一口气，扬起嘴角。“想你了。”说完，他再次抱住眼前的人，将下巴靠在对方肩上。

Vincent笑了出来，而Tony喜欢这种低沉声带震动的方式。

“怎么这么晚？本可以多留一天，明早再回来。”

“因为你说今晚会回来。”Tony闷在Vincent的毛衣中说。“你什么时候到的？”

Vincent沉默一瞬。“下午。”

Tony恩了一声。

他们就这样抱着，周围只剩下柴火的烧灼声和他们二人的呼吸。又过了几分钟，Tony抬头。“做爱吗？”

Vincent看着他笑。“只要你想。”

然后Vincent垂首吻住了他。Vincent的唇齿间还有红茶的清香，Tony急迫地索取着，将自己陷入进去。

他们一路亲吻着摸索去房间，甚至没有费心把灯打开，直接栽倒在了床上。热吻很快从嘴唇移向脖颈，Tony任由另一人解开自己的皮带，他只需要感受Vincent的气息、温度，这样就够了。

Vincent的手握住他的阴茎，Tony很快弓起腰部，把另一人拉下索吻。同时他的手忙于脱掉Vincent的毛衣，当对方赤裸上身的时候，他看清了那双深蓝色眼睛里的激情和欲望。

Vincent的眼睛里是他。只有他。

Tony喘息出声。“干我。”

Vincent照做了。

当那根火热的东西刚进入身体的时候，Tony条件反射地夹紧了穴口。他的双腿牢牢扣住Vincent的后腰，手指深入另一人的发丝。Vincent在他的肩膀、脖颈、锁骨落下痕迹，感觉到Tony的紧绷，他凑到对方耳边低声：“放松，Tony。”

显然这个声音对Tony来说是极有用的。

Vincent一边吮吸着他的乳头，一边将身下的阴茎不断能深入。恰巧扫到前列腺的时候，Tony舒服地眼睛翻了过去。

然后Vincent开始动。最初试探性地抽插次次顶在Tony的敏感点上，而之后Vincent刻意避开那一点，只时不时撞击一下，让Tony发出间断的尖叫。他不停叫着Vincent的名字，就像这个名字是什么心理暗示。而Vincent也爱极了恋人喘息着呼喊自己名字的声音，他发出一声低吼，速度更快地追逐着二人的高潮。

Tony的阴茎可怜地在二人身体之间颠倒摇晃，他下意识伸手去纾解自己的乐趣，在碰到那一刻却被突然重重顶上前列腺的快乐叫出了声。

“情人节，Tony。把一切交给你的情人。”

Tony的手拽紧了床单，在不停地撞击下几乎就要抓不住。“那就碰我的老二，该死的！”

Vincent笑了。而这低沉的笑声让Tony的下腹又是一阵热流。“相信我，那不需要。”

Tony本还想回复，Vincent的下一次撞击坏心眼地顶在了他的敏感处。这一次和之前不一样，力道和角度都非常精准，让Tony连叫声都卡在喉咙里，只发出呜咽的声音。

如同Vincent所说，他根本不需要去管两人身体之间的可怜玩意。以刚才的撞击方式，Vincent抽插的第三次Tony就挺起腰背射了出来。

后穴突然缩紧，Vincent暗骂了一声。他还是以那样的角度继续操着高潮中的Tony，Tony几乎只剩下呻吟的份，完全说不出任何其他话。哪怕是已经高潮，在那一点的撞击也让Tony得到浑身酥麻的乐趣。他忽然有些感慨医生的知识储备。

没过多久，Tony感到Vincent就要到了。他体内的阴茎在涨大，Vincent的抽插也逐渐变成小幅度挺入。Tony在喘息中捧起Vincent的脸。“V-Vincent……宝贝，看着我——”

Vincent抬起头。

Tony发誓，他爱死了这双性爱时充满情欲的灰蓝色眼睛。

几乎在对视的下一刻，Vincent射了出来。热流喷射在体内最深处，Tony舒服地叫喊出声。

Vincent的身子压在他身上。似乎意识到自己的重量，Vincent翻身躺在Tony旁边，而另一人很快把他拉住。“抱我。”

Vincent愣了一瞬，却还是微笑着把身边的人搂在怀里。

他们就这样安静下来，窗外的月光铺洒在床褥上。过了一会儿，Tony忽然出声。“你会一直在我身边吗？”

Vincent没有立刻回答。沉默一会儿，他点了点头。

可该死的，Tony讨厌那段沉默。


End file.
